The Bishonen Fan Club!
by keikopanda102
Summary: Naruto gets wind of a club Sakura and Karin started. He isn't very happy that he wasn't invited! He, and a few of the other not girly guys in Konoha decide to go spy! They end up hearing some things they really didn't bargain for! SasuNaru, other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**The Bishonen Fan Club**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. At all. But it's a fabulous story anyways! XD**

**I was struck with inspiration! I'm still not sure how long this is going to be, but probably not a novel. Enjoy!**

__________________________________________________

Naruto sigh, stands up, and stretches. He reaches up and throws off his hokage hat, scratching the bright blond hair underneath it. He glares down at all the paperwork he has to do, then at the pile he had already done. He sighs again, and turns to stare out the window.

He smiles. This was why he wanted to become Hokage. From this window he could see everything in the village. His village. He could see and protect everyone and everything and just the same, they would always know where to find him. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage of Konoha and he was damned proud of it!

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. He panics, thinking it's Tsunade to yell at him, and quickly sits down and pulls eight papers in front of him to make it look like he was doing work. When he peeks up from pretending he sighs and mutters,

"Good, it isn't granny Tsunade to give me more work."

Sai smiles at him as he walks forward holding what looks like a mission report. Naruto takes and just tosses it in the pile he was going to do later. Sai laughs.

"How's it going Hokage?"

Naruto makes a face. "Booooring! Not like I want someone to attack the village or anything but a little excitement couldn't hurt. How was the mission?"

"I got back just in time." Sai answers as he stands up. "I'm going to a meeting as soon as I change clothes."

Naruto's curiosity is peaked. He raises an eyebrow and asks, "What meeting?"

"A club Sakura and Karin started. The Bishonen Fan club. She was begging me to go to this meeting earlier and I just said yes because I didn't have anything else to do."

Naruto huffs and rolls his eyes. "You _would_ get invited. Bishonen Fan club... What next?"

Sai smiles and mutters, "Well, anyways, see you later Naruto."

Naruto waves angrily as Sai closes the door, leaving Naruto to fume about the club. He stands up and begins pacing while thinking,

_A Bishie club? What the hell? Let me guess, Sasuke and Sai and Neji are in it? Guh, girls are so frustrating. Dammit! I wanna know what they talk about in a bishonen club!_

Suddenly the door is thrown open and in walks Kiba looking cheery.

"Yo, Naruto. Wassup?"

Naruto pounces on him.

"Kiba! Did you hear about this Bishonen club Sakura-chan started!?"

He looks startled then he scratches the back of his head and mutters, "A bishonen club? What's that?"

Naruto throws up his hands and yells, "A stupid club where a bunch of dumb fangirls sit around and drool over all the pretty boys in Konoha! And then we, the regular looking guys, get left in the dirt!"

Kiba scowls. "Seriously? That sucks!"

"I know!" Naruto exclaims.

There is a moment of silence then Naruto gets a twinkle in his eye and mutters, "So... what should we do about it?"

Kiba smiles back but then looks around Naruto at his paper covered desk and raises an eyebrow. He points to it and says,

"Naruto, you're Hokage, remember? Do you really have time to go and spy on dumbass girls drooling over fags?"

Naruto sighs then gets a bright idea and makes a clone. He sends it over to the desk then high fives Kiba as they jump out the window.

On their way to the meeting place, which Naruto assumed would be at Karin's house, they come across a rather depressed looking Rock Lee. They stop and Naruto places a hand on Lee's shoulder as he asks,

"What's wrong, Lee?"

Rock Lee sighs and hangs his head. "I got rejected by Sakura again a few minutes ago."

Naruto sighs as well. "I know how that feels... Hey! Cheer up! Come with us! We're going to go spy on a meeting the girls are having. It's a club for bishies but it'll still be funny!"

Rock Lee looks torn and thoughtful. "Well, I don't usually condone spying but... I bet i'll get some tips about how to woo Sakura!"

Naruto helps him up then hits him lightly on the back as he says, "There you go buddy! Now let's go bust into their meeting."

Suddenly they hear a voice behind them. "Ehem... And where are we going Lord Hokage?"

Naruto cringes and turns around to face an annoyed looking Kakashi and Yamato. Kakashi has his arms crossed and is tapping his foot as he waits for Naruto's answer.

Naruto rubs the back of his head then suddenly yells, "RUN FOR IT GUYS!"

He turns around with Kiba and Rock Lee and tries to make a run for it but he barely gets a foot when he feels a hand grab onto the back of his jacket, holding him in the spot. He turns around and looks into the glaring eye of Kakashi. He looks next to him and sees that Yamada had gotten Kiba and Lee as well. Kakashi leans down and asks clearly,

"Now, what kind of trouble are you getting into?"

"No trouble! Honest! We just, um..." Naruto mutters.

"We're going to go spy on Sakura's bishie club! I'm sorry sensei's!" Rock Lee bursts out.

Naruto and Kiba shoot glares at him but he just gives them weak smiles in return. Kakashi and Yamato exchange a glance and raised eyebrow.

"You skipped out on Hokage duties to go spy on fangirls?" Yamato asks incredulously.

"I didn't skip out! I left a clone!" Naruto yells as Kakashi releases him.

"Really?" the silver haired man asks. "That's actually fairly smart of you."

"I am hokage you know!" Naruto retorts.

Kakashi pats the top of his head even though Naruto is almost as tall as him now. He smiles then asks,

"So... a bishie club? Who's in it?"

"All I know is Sakura and Karin, but I'm sure there's more." Naruto answers, looking thoughtful.

Suddenly Kiba speaks up. "Hm... now that I think about it, Hinata said something about going to a meeting this morning. She was blushing and everything. You don't think she would be in the bishie club do you!?"

Naruto shrugs. "If she is I bet someone dragged her there. Like Ino or something! Oh I know she's in it! She used to be Sasuke's biggest fan."

"Yeah, Ino's going to that stupid bishie meeting." a voice suddenly says from a few feet away. They all turn to see Shikamaru and Choji walking towards them.

"Hey Shika!" Naruto calls out and waves. "You wanna come spy on them with us?"

Shikamaru gives him a pitying look then sighs. "That's so troublesome. Besides, I'm going to meet Temari."

"Oh, is she in town?" Naruto asks.

"Yes. I would have thought you'd know. Gaara came with her."

"Gaara's in town?" Lee asks. "We should go say hi."

Kiba waves a hand at him. "Yeah, yeah we will after we go spy."

"Right!" Naruto says as he gets a determined look on his face. He glances at Choji and asks, "Hey, you wanna come with us?"

"Naw." he answers. "I don't really care if the girls like me or like some fancy boys. I'm going to get a snack."

"Suit yourself." Kiba says with a shrug and he elbows Naruto. They start to walk away and they notice Yamato and Kakashi following them. Naruto turns around and asks,

"A- are you guys coming too?"

They both shrug. "Sounds like it could be interesting."

They make their way to Karin's house then come across a few problems.

First, Kakashi mentions that Karin has the ability to sense chakra. She would sense them coming from a mile away. Second, they couldn't find anywhere in her house where they could sit and watch while being able to hear at the same time.

"I think I've got an idea..." Yamato sensei says with a sigh. The others smile as he makes a few hand signs and they can begin their in depth reporting on Konoha's brand new Bishonen Fan Club!

__________________________________________________

**First chapter! It's going to get less crackish, i promise. Lots of different pairings as well. You'll see them when they come, trust me.**

**Also, about Sasuke and Karin being back... Basically, they just all came back after a while. I don't feel like explaining it. This isn't going to be really deep. It's just a fun story.**

**Hope you all like it so far! I'll try to update soon!**

**review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You know who would love this jutsu Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asks as he lays on top of an invisible barrier between the guys and the girls club below. Yamato had invented a jutsu in which one creates a barrier inside a building that is both invisible, soundproof, and cannot be detected by someone who senses chakra(mighty convenient, Kakashi thinks).

Yamato sighs, still not believing he had willing offered to assist in this idiotic spying game.

"Who?" he asks, still sulking.

"Pervy sensei!" Naruto answers. "I mean, this is _perfect _for peeping! How does it work?"

"No way I'm telling you!" Yamato spits back.

Naruto just grins widely as Kakashi chuckles at them. Lee is looking nervous so he turns to Yamato and asks,

"You're _sure _they can't see us? Or hear us?"

"Positive." Yamato grumbles.

"Shh! Their starting!" Kiba hushes quickly. They all focus their attention on the girls below them.

They are in Karin's living room. The furniture is pushed against the far walls and into a semi-circle as if they are going to have a discussion. The seats are filled with Konoha's sharpest kunoichi. Ino is sitting near the front next to Hinata and Ten-Ten. Shizune is there but she looks nervous like she has no idea how she got there. Anko is munching on some beef jerky in the corner next to Kurenai. Moegi is smiling and sitting next to a very afraid looking girl whom, when Naruto rests his eyes on, he has to yell,

"KONOHAMARU!?"

"What!?" Kiba and Lee yell back.

"That's Konohamaru in girl form I'm sure of it! I taught it to him after all! What the hell is he doing!?"

"I have a feeling we're going to find out sometime during this meeting." Kakashi says softly.

Kiba snorts suddenly and they all turn to him. He points towards the window and goes, "My mom and my sister are here. Big surprise."

Suddenly the door busts open and Tsunade walks in looking slightly buzzed. Sakura looks surprised and asks loudly,

"Tsunade-Shisyou!? W- who invited you!?"

Tsunade smacks her head(probably harder than necessary) as she says, "Whadda ya mean brat!? Dontcha want me here?"

Sakura rubs her head as Karin walks up smiling.

"I invited her. I thought she would have a unique point of view because she's older- OW!"

"I aint old!" Tsunade says as she goes to sit down by Shizune.

Sakura smirks as Karin rubs her head then asks, "Is that everyone?"

"What about Temari?" Ino asks.

"She said she was hanging out with Shikamaru and might come by later."

Ino nods and settles into her seat.

Karin and Sakura are standing in front of the group looking pleased. Suddenly Karin claps her hands together and all the girls who were talking among themselves go quiet.

"Alright!" she says happily. "I'm sure you all know why we are here today right?"

Half the girls nod and the other half don't know if it's a question. Naruto notices that Konahamaru now looks ten times more frightened since Tsunade walked in. He keeps glancing over at her with wide eyes.

"This is a fan club where we will discuss all the gorgeous men in Konoha! This is our first meeting girls so let's make it great! We even have a special surprise guest for later on. He's waiting in my room." Karin announces. Some of the girls look around happily.

Now Sakura steps forward and pulls out a medium sized blackboard and some chalk. She holds up the chalk and says,

"I thought we would start by naming all the men we would be focussing on in these meetings. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Ino instantly raises her hand high in the air but before Sakura can call on her Karin steals the chalk and writes in huge letters across the top of the blackboard,

SASUKE UCHIHA

A few people cheer and whistle in the crowd. Kurenai speaks out loudly,

"Well if you put Sasuke, you have to put Itachi as well."

Sakura shakes her head. "We already decided. No dead guys. It'll make us depressed."

Kurenai shrugs. Sakura calls on Ino who was glaring at Karin and the blond girl says cheerfully,

"Sai!"

Sakura writes the name down and smiles. "Who else?"

Ten-Ten calls out, "Neji."

Neji Hyuuga is written on the board under Sai. Sakura gets an idea herself and writes Gaara underneath Neji. A few of the girls nod in agreement then Karin smiles and says,

"How about we just start with this? I'm sure if we think of more we can write them."

There is a wave of agreement in the audience and above them Naruto snorts.

"Told ya. We haven't even been mentioned!"

Kiba and Rock Lee nod with matching scowls on their faces. Suddenly Hinata raises a shaky hand and asks,

"W- what ab- bout guys like K- Kiba and Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata makes a good point." Anko says with a scowl. "It isn't just the pretty boys we should focus on."

Karin gets a glint in her eye as she says slowly,

"Well, this may be called 'The Bishonen Fan Club'... but that's really only a cover story..."

She exchanges a glance with Sakura who smiles back. The other girls look curious as Sakura turns to them and says,

"Isn't the real reason we like those stuck up bishie's because they are always to cold? They have that air about them that makes us want to try even harder to capture them. It's an air of aloofness that Rock Lee, Kiba or even Naruto could never have."

Karin continues for her, "We think we know why those pretty boys act that way towards us."

Her and Sakura exchange another glance before they say together, "It's because we're girls!"

There is silence in the room and then,

"Huh?"

Sakura sighs then says as she points to Sasuke's name on the blackboard,

"Think about it this way; Sasuke has always been, well, emo. He ignored me, Ino and every other girl who fawned over him when we were young. Then, even when he gets older, he still ignores Karin, even when she almost rapes him."

Sakura ignores Karin's exclamation of anger at this statement and continues,

"But, think of two people whom Sasuke has never ignored!"

The group of girls look thoughtful then Sakura almost yells,

"Of course you think of Naruto! They had the biggest rivalry ever! They could even say they hated each other but at the same time were still best friends!"

Naruto listens intently to what Sakura says, his heart beating faster simply at the fact he was listening to a room full of girls talk about him.

"And then Itachi! Sasuke's biggest fascination! He spent his entire life concentrating on him! Now... do you see a pattern!?"

She gets no reply from the audience. She rolls her eyes and points to Sai's name saying,

"Ok, let's move on. Sai has no emotions. He always speaks his mind because he doesn't know he's supposed to do anything otherwise. Let's take a look at what he says, in all honestly. Firstly, Whenever he thinks of a girl, he thinks, ugly. It's just a common reaction for him, and it makes him seem aloof as well. We, as girls, thrive on being put down for some reason! We like it! Anyways, When Sai meets a guy, like Naruto for example, he makes fun of them. Calling them pussies or dick-less. And, Sai always acts differently around Naruto! Hasn't anyone noticed!? Don't you guys get it yet? What all these boys have in common!?"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he comprehends what Sakura is trying to explain. He laughs as he says,

"Uh-oh... I think I know what this club really is..."

"What is it? Because I'm_ really _confused!" Naruto asks.

Kakashi smiles at him as he answers, "It's a yaoi club."

__________________________________________________

**Next chapter should be updated soon! Hope you like i so far! **

**If you do... review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Fuck..." Naruto murmurs as he looks down on the group of girls below him. "Are you telling me that those girls are calling Sasuke, Sai, Neji and Gaara... gay? Just because they don't pay attention to them. Is that all it takes to get one of these girls, being a jerk?"

"Well," Kakashi replies. "I don't think it's entirely out of the question to think that maybe they are homosexual. All the points Sakura just made seemed well thought out and very plausible. I've noticed it too. The way Sai looks at you at least. I won't even start with Sasuke."

Naruto blushes. "W- what are you talking about!? I mean... Sai is a little weird and he's obsessed with dicks but... I don't think we should just assume he's i- in love with me."

"I never said anything about love..." Kakashi smirks. "Lust maybe..."

Naruto's eyes widen. "B- but I mean, I s- saw Sai earlier today and he... he didn't say... he didn't act like... he never..."

"I think Neji is gay." Lee says out of the blue, a blush also tinting his cheeks.

"Did he hit on you or something?" Kiba asks jokingly.

Lee looks down and quickly answers, "No! I just um... i've noticed some things about him. He stares at guys sometimes. And one time I think I heard him talking to Gai-sensei about it. It was when we were still genin and I don't really remember it exactly. I just remember Gai was comforting him, telling him it was perfectly normal. When Neji had found out I was listening he'd almost killed me."

Kiba looks thoughtful for a moment then Naruto slaps him on the back and says, "What's wrong Kiba? You homophobic or something?"

"No!" Kiba gasps. "It's just... I was thinking that Neji already kinda looked like a girl so him being gay isn't that surprising."

The others nod then suddenly Sakura becomes tired of the girls not understanding what she is trying to say so she just yells,

"THEY'RE GAY!"

A few girls gasp loudly. Ino is one of them. She even stands up and growls angrily,

"My Sai isn't _gay_!"

"Oh really?" Karin asks. "Come on out here Sai."

A door opens and out walks a smiling Sai. Ino gasps and blushes, her hand jumping up to cover her mouth. Sai is silent for a moment until Karin asks,

"Do you have anything to say, Sai?"

Sai gives Ino a sad look as he says in a soft voice, "I'm sorry Ino... I was lying when I said you were beautiful... I just don't think girls are pretty. I hope we can still be friends." he adds a smile at the end. Naruto gasps but he is the only one who seems surprised at Sai's sexual orientation.

Ino's eyes widen and she collapses in her chair. Everyone watches her for a few minutes then finally she looks up and mutters in a voice barely above a whisper,

"What does this mean? If all the good guys in Konoha are... gay... Who are we supposed to date!?"

Sakura looks at her friend pityingly then says with a frown, "You weren't listening, were you? You call all these guys the 'good guys' but, when have any of them ever given any of us the time of day? Sai just told you to your face that he thinks your ugly. They aren't great guys if they don't like us. We've been fooling ourselves this whole time! We need guys who like us for us!"

The whole room is quiet as Sakura continues her speech. She looks very determined as she says,

"Think about guys like Choji! He has never once called you fat. He thinks you're too skinny! He's nice, he's smart, he's reliable and he really likes you Ino. But you just won't give him the time of day because you're obsessed with chasing after jerks like this- no offense Sai."

"Non taken." Sai replies.

"We need to break the cycle. We need guys who, frankly, aren't emotionally constipated, and not... gay."

There is silence in the room for a minute then someone starts clapping. The others join in until they are all cheering about Sakura's speech. Ino is crying while Ten-Ten rubs her back, trying to relax her. Above them, Naruto makes a face.

"Is this all their going to do? Booooring. We should get out before they start having a sob-fest all over the place."

"Wait." Kakashi says as the girls all calm down and Karin stands in front of the blackboard with the chalk in her hand.

"Ok," She says. "Now that that's done. We can get to what we really came here to do. Since we've established that all the pretty boys in Konoha are probably, or definitely, gay, we can move on. We don't have to make this a bad thing! We can use good ol' willpower to transform this into the most amazing thing ever."

"How, you ask?" Sakura winks. "It's quite simple. Wherever there are gay guys, there are the possibility of yaoi. And once you get that, you can go anywhere with them!"

Karin nods excitedly as the girls in the audience begin to get the idea. "Think about it! What's better than one hot guy? _Two _hot guys... making out!"

A ripple of swoons and oohs and aahs go through the crowd. A few blushes and giggles are mixed in and Tsunade just looks thoughtful.

"We can pair guys together, then we can even try to get them together! Then, we can follow them around and spy on them when they do cute things like snuggle and hold hands!"

"And then!" she says triumphantly, "Think about them having sex!" she squeals along with a few others.

Naruto sighs. "You were right Kakashi-sensei. Yaoi club. These chicks are terrifying. They're down there talking about stalking people! Crazy!"

The guys nod then glance down at the now very excited crowd. Ino isn't crying anymore, she looks determined. Karin and Sakura exchange a few whispers and looks like they are arguing for a moment then they break apart and Karin whistles to quiet the room.

"We want to start by pairing the guys on the board. We're starting with Sai, since he's here. Any suggestions?"

Sai frowns a little and stops them. "Wait, aren't I allowed to pick my own lover?"

A few girls swoon when he says lover. Sakura and Karin looks surprised but Sakura shakes it off and replies,

"S- sure... do you have someone you like?"

Sai smiles. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes pop open, followed by his mouth. Kiba, Rock Lee, Kakashi and Yamato all laugh quietly at him.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asks, frowning.

"Naruto-kun is very strong. He always does what he says and he doesn't judge people. He makes me laugh and he's friends with me even though I was such a bastard to him in the beginning. I think he's really cute too..."

"Aaawww..." the crowd coos. Naruto even smiles a bit under his blush. Then he frowns.

"Did that idiot just call me _cute_?"

The others ignore him as they listen to what Sakura says next. She is still not really smiling.

"I... can understand how you would feel that way about Naruto. He's a very nice person. There was a time when I really liked him as well. But... I don't know if I really see him ever being with you, Sai."

Sai just smiles at her. "I know." he replies, then they share a meaningful glance, and she smiles back. Karin then sighs.

"Well if you can't have Naruto, who would you want?"

Sai tilts his head. "I don't know..."

"What about Kiba?" Hana Inuzuka asks.

"Kiba isn't gay!" Tsume says back.

Kiba flinches and glares at his sister then says in an exasperated voice, "Thank you, mother."

Tsume then looks thoughtful and she glances down muttering quietly, "Though... there is an old Inuzuka legend, stating that if an Inuzuka shinobi's animal is the same gender as the ninja themselves, it means they will end up with the same gender as a lover. I don't think I've ever told Kiba that... But it did surprise me when he chose Akamaru as his dog... I wonder..."

Kiba is wide eyed. He had _definitely _never heard that before! He wonders why no one had ever told him. Then he thinks about it, and realizes he is the only one he knows with a dog that is the same gender. His mother and sister have boy dogs, and they are straight girls. His father had had a strong female dog. Kiba finds himself very surprised. He had just never thought about it before.

"I'm not gay!" He yells at his mom even though he knows she can't hear him.

"Calm down Kiba." Yamato says in a flat tone. "She said it was just a legend."

Kiba scowls and nods._ Yamato is probably right... _he thinks, _anyways, I like girls!_

Sai shakes his head. "No... I don't think I could handle Kiba. He's too wild. Plus, he's not exactly the girly type, if you know what I mean."

Karin raises an eyebrow. "Are you saying you only like to be the guy in the relationship."

Sai shrugs. "Not necessarily. It depends on the circumstances. Like, if It was Kakashi-sensei-"

There is loud shrieking and Sai covers his ears until the girls are done. He then stares at them like they are crazy. Karin's face is gleeful as she says,

"Sorry, but did you say Kakashi-sensei? As in, your _sensei_? We fangirls love stuff like that. It just makes the story better to have a 'forbidden' relationship or something."

Sai just stares at her then clears his throat, "As I was saying, if It was Kakashi-sensei, I would probably be the girl, because he's older than me. It just makes sense that way."

"True." Kakashi mutters above him. "But who knew Sai thinks like that?"

They all nod in shock then Karin asks,

"So... do you _like _Kakashi?"

Sai smiles. "I think both Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei are nice, good looking people. I wouldn't mind fucking either one of them."

The room erupts in squeals. Hinata faints and Tsunade laughs out loud until she has tears rolling down her cheeks. Kakashi laughs as well and the others stare at him in disbelief.

"What?" he asks. "It's funny. Sai is very vulgar. And the girls are right. Student/teacher relationships are hot. Jiraiya-sama wrote a book about it once..."

He turns to Yamato and finds him looking very awkward and aghast at what Sai said. When Kakashi tries to talk to him all Yamato can say back is,

"Sai... rude... so vulgar... not hot... wrong!"

Kakashi chuckles then he glances back down at the room where Ino had just gotten a very sneaky look in her eye as she says,

"You know... now that we are talking about taboo relationships between master and pupil... Do you have anything you want to say, Sakura?"

Sakura looks up, surprised. Then she turns a dark red and looks down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ino smirks and stands up, poking Sakura until the pink haired girl growls, "Fine! I- I have a crush on Kakashi-sensei..."

Kakashi's eyes widen and underneath his mask his mouth pops open with a small, "Oh..."

The room erupts once again with giggles and laughter. Sakura smiles and blushes even more when Sai asks,

"Since when?"

She looks shy as she replies, "Since... Well I was working in the hospital the other day and I saw him... changing. He- he was really hot without his shirt on. I just really wish I'd seen his face! But I can't get the image out my head now and I'm afraid I'm acting weird around him."

Kakashi still cannot believe his ears. Next to him, Lee sighs.

"Well, I guess that's it for my plan to marry Sakura..."

Kakashi snaps out of his shock to look caring as he says,

"Don't say that. Sakura has a lot of whims. I mean, she was so in love with Sasuke and then she just moved on from him to Naruto. And now she's crushing on me? I'm sure she'll be over it in a few weeks."

"No, no!" Rock Lee says, smiling. "I don't think so Kakashi-sensei! Don't you see it on her face? I don't think it's just a crush, she's serious. You should talk to her."

Yamato puts a hand on his shoulder and says, "He's right. Don't you think it's about time you stop being alone? You should talk to her."

Kakashi sighs then smiles at Yamato saying, "You should talk to Sai."

Yamato stiffens. "Touche..."

Suddenly a voice asks behind them,

"So... what have we missed?"

__________________________________________________

**Yayz! Um... yeah.**

**How is it so far? I really want to know what you think!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The four of them turn around to see three smirking men. It was Neji's voice who had asked what they had missed, and next to him is Sasuke and Gaara. Naruto's eyes widen but before he can ask them what they are doing there, Yamato asks,

"How did you find us?"

"This is a clever jutsu," Neji says, "But it's no match for Byakugan. If Hinata suddenly had the whim to activate hers and look up here, we would all be busted."

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asks, frowning slightly.

"What?" Sasuke asks. "We can't come to our own club? Move over, Dobe." he nudges Naruto slightly as he lays down next to him so he can watch over the meeting as well. Naruto shoots him a small glare then looks away.

Neji moves to lay by Kiba who faintly blushes when the Hyuuga's long hair brushes his cheek. Gaara sits down next to Lee and smiles at him kindly. Lee smiles back innocently then they all look down at the group of girls who seemed to be still talking about Sakura's new love for her teacher.

Naruto clears his throat then begins, "They started the meeting by pretty much talking about how all of you were gay jerks. Then, they decided it wasn't really a bishonen club, because there was no reason to lust after gay men, so they turned it into a yaoi club. But that was apparently what it secretly was from the beginning." He glances at Sasuke, hoping for some kind of reaction but the Uchiha just stares down and goes, "Hn."

Naruto huffs then continues, "Then, they brought Sai out and started talking about how he's gay and in love with me-"

"Do you mean this seriously or are you just making it up as you go along?" Neji asks.

"No, he's got it nail on the head pretty much." Kakashi says lightly.

Naruto nods and finds himself glancing at Sasuke again as he says, "But then Sakura said she didn't think Sai would ever be with me for some reason."

"He won't." Sasuke says firmly as he glares down at Sai.

Naruto glares at him back. "What do you know? Who says Sai won't be with me!? He likes me so just shut up! He thinks I'm funny and cute and- you know what, why am I even explaining to you, what do you care!?"

Naruto feels anger start to boil in his stomach as Sasuke remains cool and doesn't even look up at him. He can't believe the bastard would diss him to his face like that. So he wasn't a bishonen! Sai still liked him and Sasuke could just shut up about everything!

"What happened after that?" Sasuke asks Kakashi as Naruto fumes.

"Sai said that he knew he would never have Naruto, and they decided to find someone else for him. I think they ended up with Yamato here!" Kakashi replies. Yamato glares at him then smirks as he says,

"They got a little away from the topic then and started talking about how Sakura is in love with Kakashi. They should go back to pairing you guys in a minute."

"Sakura's in love with Kakashi?" Neji asks. "That's like Ten-Ten being in love with Gai-sensei."

They all let that image cross their minds for a moment then shudder.

"Ok... it's a bit different." he corrects himself.

Suddenly Hinata of all people decides she wants to know who her cousin is paired with. The girls all settle down and go back to their seats. Sakura goes up to the board and points to Neji Hyuuga's name which is written clearly on it.

"Any ideas?"

"What about with me?" Sai says with a smile.

Karin looks thoughtful then she just shakes her head and says, "No... you're both too uptight. The relationship would be drowning in asshole-ness. Besides, we already decided you would be with Yamato."

Sai shrugs as Neji turns to all the guys above them and asks nervously, "I'm not an asshole, am I?"

Naruto gives him a withering look as Kiba rubs the back of his head and answers with an awkward smile,

"Well, you aren't as bad as you used to be... that's something, right?"

Neji just sighs and looks back down on the girls as Ten-Ten says cheerfully, "What about Neji and Gaara."

The boys being mentioned above avoid each others gazes until the front door busts open and Temari announces herself by yelling,

"NOPE!"

Karin and Sakura turn around, surprised. Sakura laughs as she says,

"Hey Temari. What do you mean, nope?"

Temari places her fan next to the door then stands tall as she answers with a slight scowl,

"Nope to you guys pairing my little bro with that stuck up Hyuuga. I'm not saying they wouldn't look cute together but there really is no chemistry between them. Sure, they are ok friends, but nothing more, I'm sure. Besides, there would be too much emo-ness. I mean, Gaara's mostly unresponsive and Neji just goes around judging people. Can you even figure out who would be on top in that relationship?"

The other girls look thoughtful for a moment then Temari looks confident as she puts her hands on her hips and smirks.

"Told ya. No... They wouldn't be a good couple. But I have a great idea for someone else with my little brother-"

"Wait Temari!" Sakura yells. "We're still not done with Neji! Save you're ideas for Gaara until later!"

Temari's face falls as she sits into an open seat and nods, crossing her arms. Sakura sighs.

"Any more ideas for Neji?"

Hinata raises a shaky hand and Sakura smiles encouragingly as she calls on her. Hinata blushes when everyone turns to look at her but still says quietly,

"Ne- Neji used to have a c- crush on Naruto-kun I think..."

Naruto makes an amused face and turns to Neji asking, "Is that true, Neji?"

Neji blushes faintly as he answers, "I- It was a while ago... For a time after the chunin exams. I stopped liking you when I found out that Hinata really likes you. But I think even she's gotten over you now that you kind of ignored her after she admitted her feelings so bravely like she did."

Naruto's eyes widen at a few things. First, he hadn't expected Neji to admit he'd actually liked him. Second, he answers out loud,

"Hey! It was in one of the most important battles of my life! It did have some effect on me though, I mean, she saved me! I would have talked to her afterwords but I didn't see her for a while and then all this insane stuff started happening so fast and-"

"Naruto," Neji chuckles. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I think she's over it."

Naruto sighs at the same time as Sakura below them. She looks up wearily and says,

"The same with Sai... I just don't believe Naruto is going to be with Neji..."

Karin raises an eyebrow at Sakura then gets up close in her face and says,

"Seems like you're saving Naruto for someone, huh!? Trying to keep him all to yourself stingy?"

"No, no!" Sakura says, laughing nervously. "Not me! I'm just... telling you my honest opinion about the couple. Naruto... he deserves to have someone special..."

Naruto smiles as he looks down at her. He wonders when he had stopped liking her. When she had told him one day that she loved him too he had just stared at her confusedly, not understanding why she would say 'too'. After a minute his eyes had widened and his mouth popped open in surprise. He crossed his hands and shook his head back and forth letting her know that he wasn't still in love with her like she thought he was. Afterwards he had felt bad for being so rude and... confused, because even though he knew he didn't love Sakura, he just couldn't think of someone he did love. He still couldn't.

Naruto doesn't notice another small smile on someone who is also indebted to Sakura for her words.

Karin huffs. "Fine, if not Naruto then who?"

"Isn't Kiba's personality a little like Naruto's?" Moegi asks.

Half the people shake their heads and Ino says,

"No no. They may both be trouble makers but they are very different. Naruto isn't as wild, as fierce. Kiba is a real man, in every way. Trust me... I know." she shakes her head sadly and Kiba smirks above her.

Naruto punches him and laughs, "You didn't!"

Kiba just smirks at him and winks. Naruto's laughter gets drowned out by a few girls squeals when they realize what Ino is saying. Sakura just rolls her eyes at her friends promiscuity. Ino covers her face in embarrassment as she says,

"It was just one time! We we're drunk and it was at a party. I'll just say this... he's like a wild animal!"

The whole room giggles as Kiba's smirk just gets wider. He winks at Neji who is staring at him then says, "Not a bad rep for my first time, eh?"

Neji's eyes widen and he looks away at the girls who are now starting to talk among themselves. First they ask Ino if she would mind pairing Neji with Kiba even though they had that great night together. She just laughs and tells them that she thinks Neji and Kiba wouldn't know how to handle each other. Then they ask Hinata if she has anything with Kiba and if she minds. She smiles and shakes her head as the girls squeal.

"So it's decided!" Karin says triumphantly. "From now on, we will dedicate ourselves to trying to get Neji Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka together! Oh wow! This is going to be great! Try thinking about those two having sex! That's so _HOT!_"

Hana and Tsume Inuzuka chuckle, thinking the same thing at once, _Poor Neji!_

Above them, Kiba and Neji brush shoulders, eliciting a spark between their bare skin. Neji's hair once again flutters across Kiba's cheek as he turns to give the dog boy a lusty look.

Kiba's eyes widen as he stares into Neji's. He finds that, even though the eyes are as blank as ever, he can read what they seem to be telling him,

_"Want to give it a try?"_

He uses a wide grin to reply,

_"I'm in!"_

Both Kiba and Neji rise at the same time, their eyes not leaving each others. They clasp hands as Naruto turns around with a perplexed looks and asks loudly,

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

Kiba turns around and smirks, holding up Neji's hand to show as he says playfully, "Turns out I'm gay!"

Naruto just stares at them as they smile at each other and exit out of the jutsu and the building. After a minute Kakashi and Yamato laugh.

"That was unexpected." Kakashi says simply.

"Not really." Gaara shrugs. "Neji's a little minx, he'd planned on getting Kiba in bed the moment we decided to come here."

"What!?" Naruto screeches. Gaara just smiles as Rock Lee looks embarrassed at this scandalous information.

Naruto just stares at where Kiba and Neji just exited incredulously. After a minute he sighs.

"So... where did you guys here about this anyways?" the question is kind of directed at Sasuke but the Uchiha doesn't answer. Instead, Gaara says,

"Sasuke um... ran into Sai, who told him. He went to go find Neji then they ran into me, who was talking to a clone in your office. They asked me if I wanted to come along too."

"Sorry about the clone." Naruto says with a smile. Gaara just raises the area where there would be an eyebrow in a mocking stare.

Naruto laughs nervously then points to the girls and says, "Shh, their starting on you now..."

__________________________________________________

**Well that's it for Kiba and Neji! Or wait! Is it?**

**Hee hee... XD Review pwease!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Now that Neji and Kiba were away from their friends and walking down the abandoned street holding hands, things between them were more than a little awkward. Kiba was trying not to look at the proud Hyuuga while at the same not trying to wait for him to start the conversation. After a few minutes of silence Kiba is about to ask Neji why he even wanted them to leave the club but he is cut off.

"Ino, huh?" Neji says as he turns to give Kiba a searching look.

Kiba blushes then scowls. "I- it was just one time! We were drunk and stuff."

Neji raises an elegant eyebrow and asks, "Was she the only one?"

Not being much of a lier, Kibe decides to tell the truth but he does hang his head in embarrassment as he does it.

"No... After her there were... lots more. I dated a few but most were just flings."

Neji nods then takes his hand out of Kiba's. Kiba's eyes widen for a moment when he thinks that Neji is angry at him because he had done it with a lot of people. But, the emasculate male just flips his hair over his shoulder and gives Kiba an impatient look, asking,

"So, are we going to do this?"

Kiba just stares at him in confusion. Neji rolls his blank eyes.

"You want to fuck me, right?"

Kiba is taken aback. He stumbles away from Neji a little and trips on a rock, falling on his ass awkwardly. Neji smirks down at him as he rubs his backside softly.

"Graceful." Neji mocks him.

Kiba stands up and gets a determined scowl across his face.

"Why are you being so hasty about the sex?"

Neji cringes. "What do you care? You'd just fuck anyone right? Or do I have to get you drunk first?"

Kiba is stunned for a moment then he looks down and growls angrily,

"Is that what you think of me? But you still came out here with me, huh? What does that make you, a whore?"

Neji's eyes widen and he snarls. "Don't ever call me that again!"

"But you're acting like one! You just want a good fuck, don't you? I was just the nearest guy, wasn't I?"

Neji turns away and hangs his head. Kiba glares at his back for a moment panting harshly then he relaxes and regret seeps into him for his words. He inches forward and says softly,

"Neji... I'm sorry I guess." he tries to rest his hand on Neji's shoulder but Neji just shakes him off and turns around.

"I've had my eyes on you for a while." he states flatly, not meeting Kiba's eyes which go wide at his statement.

"I've wanted you for a while... I thought I just wanted to have sex with you but when that Ino pig said she'd fucked you I got a little annoyed. Then you made it seem like you were perfectly fine with a one night stand, like I wouldn't even matter. The more I thought about it the angrier I got."

Kiba scowls and looks around at nothing in particular.

"I hate one night stands..." he mumbles. "But, they always seem to happen to me, I don't even try to make them happen. It's like no one wants me for anything other than sex."

He steps forward and reaches tentatively into Neji's long soft hair. When the Hyuuga doesn't pull away he smiles and leans his forehead against Neji's bandaged one. Neji looks up at him and smiles.

"Ok."

Kiba smirks and says lightheartedly, "So... we can have sex now?"

Neji punches him so hard he gets sent flying about ten feet backwards. Kiba has to then run after Neji who starts walking away yelling,

"I was kidding Neji, I was kidding!"

He gives the Hyuuga a cheeky grin as he places an arm around his shoulder. Neji just lightens his face and lets his shoulders relax calmly. They walk in silence again for a while and this time Kiba knows he should wait for Neji to talk. He doesn't have to wait that long.

"So where's your mutt today?"

Kiba fake glares. "He's not a mutt he's purebred ninja hound and his names Akamaru! If you're going to date me you're gonna have to get used to him."

"Date?" Neji asks, startled.

Kiba gives him a quizzical look and removes his arm from around his shoulders.

"We are dating now, aren't we?"

Neji seems to stare off into space for a moment then he smiles. "Yeah."

Kiba returns the smile with a huge grin and a blush as he once again places his arm around Neji who snuggles against his chest.

"Akamaru is mating right now, so I had to leave him with my sister." he thinks back to how his sister was at the moment in a meeting discussing his love life and he rolls his eyes. "Though, it doesn't seem like she's doing her job today. Do you want to go meet him?" Kiba asks, his eyes cheerful.

"I've already met him." Neji says.

Kiba smirks. "But you've got to meet him as my boyfriend."

Neji blushes then shrugs, trying to look uncaring. "I guess."

"Cool!" Neji laughs and points toward his sister's house where all the dogs she raises are kept. They talk a lot as they walk there and laugh together, Kiba's arm never leaving Neji shoulders. When they reach the mock dog pound they hear a lot of howling and barking. Neji cringes at the sound, wondering what is going on inside. Kiba's eyes are bright as he reads Neji's curious face and answers it,

"I told you they were mating."

"All of them?" Neji asks nervously.

KIba just nods as he opens the front door and walks in. He points towards the back of the house and Neji follows him quietly, not that you could hear anything over the sounds of the howling. Kiba opens the back door and they walk out into a large pen of about 15 dogs, all having sex.

Neji's eyes widen but Kiba just whistles loudly and calls out, "Akamaru!"

The large dog stops what he is doing immediately and rushes over to Kiba. He leaps on his master and tackles him to the ground while Neji just stares at the girl Akamaru had just left who was now licking herself lazily. His eyes then find Kiba who stands up and motions to Neji while talking to Akamaru,

"This is my new lover Akamaru. What do ya think of him?"

Akamaru seems to nod then he walks slowly towards Neji who tenses up instantly. He did not like being judged by anyone and he really wanted to make a good impression. Akamaru circles him and sniffs nonstop for a few moment. He would look up every few seconds and sniff deeply, his ears perking up, then look down again and continue sniffing in circles. After that he turns to Kiba and barks. Kiba smiles and Neji exhales. Akamaru licks Neji quickly and the surprised Hyuuga nearly falls over from shock. Kiba laughs as he watches Akamaru run back over to the female dog he was mating with before. Neji blushes slightly when Akamaru just goes right back to what he was doing before he was interrupted. Suddenly Kiba brushes across his chin and Neji jumps back. Kiba holds his hands up innocently and says,

"I was just getting dog slobber off!"

Neji stares at him for a few moments then he just starts laughing. Kiba smiles at Neji laughter then he starts in laughing as well. Suddenly they just stop laughing and realize that they are surrounded by a ton of hot, horny dogs. Kiba coughs awkwardly and jerks his thumb towards the house asking,

"Wanna go inside?"

Neji nods quickly and they make their way inside, though that doesn't really help to escape the sound of intense howling. Kiba tells Neji he can sit down at the kitchen table and then asks him if he wants anything to eat or drink. Neji tells him some water would be nice. As Kiba goes to get it, Neji looks around the house.

It isn't small, just crammed with lots of stuff. It was fairly clean even though it probably had tons of dogs in it every single day. It had a very homey feel, unlike his own house. He looks down, stopping himself from thinking about his home life. That always opens another sticky can of worms. He gets distracted by a particularly loud howl from outside just as Kiba walks back into the room. he and Neji lock eyes then Kiba inhales slowly. He looks up the stairs to the left and clears his throat.

"W- want to see my room?"

Neji's stare is intense as he reply's swiftly, "Yes."

Kiba's eyes widen and he leads Neji up the stairs and into the first room on the right. Neji has to smile when he goes inside. It's very... Kiba. Messy, cramped, cheerful, and it smelled like him. Neji turns around to find Kiba standing directly behind him, their noses almost touching. Neji's eyes narrow as Kiba says huskily,

"I want to kiss you."

Neji just tilts his head to the side and smirks. "Then do it."

Kiba's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before his lips meet Neji's in a heated embrace. As he does this he presses his erection against Neji's and when they pulls away from the kiss Neji teases,

"You're already this hard?"

"This is how I get around mating time..." Kiba moans as he places a hand on Neji's hip while his other hand reaches up to cup the Hyuuga's face, grabbing a handful of dark brown hair as well. He brings his mouth to graze against the corner of Neji's lips then he inhales the man's scent deeply, brushing their cheek's together as he slides his tongue to cradle Neji's ear. He sweeps his tongue over the sensitive skin and Neji cries out, holding onto Kiba's shoulder for support.

"Seems like you're getting into it too." he says, his hot breath cooing into Neji's ear. Neji nearly collapses. The feelings of the gentle touches paired with the sounds of horny howls from outside make him fall into Kiba's arms. Kiba catches him and lays him down on the bed. The proud Hyuuga is trying to hide his blush as his large arousal is clearly visible through his pants.

Kiba is having a hard time holding himself back. He wants nothing more than to ravish the delectable looking male in front of him but he doesn't know how Neji will react. He slides a hand inside Neji's shirt and lifts it over the moaning boy's head. As he tosses it to the floor Kiba steadies Neji's hips and licks him from his navel to his throat. He then doubles back to suck hard on his pert nipples.

"K- Kiba!" Neji cries as he arches his back beautifully into Kiba's arms. "No t- teasing!"

"Oh..." Kiba smirks as he brushes over Neji's still clothed manhood. "Does that mean I can stop acting like I'm not incredibly turned on right now and devour you like I've wanted to since we left Karin's house?"

Neji gulps, but nods. Kiba gets a crooked smile on his face and growls,

"Good."

He rips open Neji's pants and yanks them off while Neji just whimpers and goes along with what Kiba does. Kiba flips Neji over and rips off his underwear so his ass is poised in the air. Neji wonders if Kiba would take him without any preparation and is about to ask when Kiba leans down and licks so his tongue goes inside him. Neji moans and pushes back to make Kiba go deeper. Kiba uses one hand to steady Neji's waist and with the other he strokes the older boys length causing him to shiver and bite his lip to stop from screaming as he cums on Kiba's hand.

Neji is breathing hard into the sheets on the bed as Kiba removes his hand and licks some of the white liquid off. The look in his eyes makes Neji shiver in anticipation. Kiba then spreads the sticky liquid over his fingers and draws a line down Neji's already quivering spine. He makes his way to Neji's sensitive hole and pushes one moist finger past the ring of muscle into the warm cavern. He moves it in and out as he asks in a rough voice,

"I've never done it with a guy before. How much should I prepare you?"

Neji just moans back, "T- that's good!"

Kiba just removes the finger and poises himself Neji's entrance. Before he goes inside he leans over Neji and whispers huskily into his ear,

"Do you hear that howling outside?"

Before Neji was too distracted to notice it but now that he pays attention he finds it hard to believe he could miss it, it was so loud. There is a particularly loud howling that covers the others and Kiba says,

"That'll be Akamaru's girl. I'm going to make you scream louder than her."

Neji's pale as moonlight eyes widen then slam closed when Kiba surprises him by pushing inside quickly. Neji tenses and Kibe hisses,

"So tight!"

Despite the snugness Kiba pushes forward until he is at the hilt. Neji wiggles a bit and Kiba has to steady his hips. There is a loud howl outside and Kiba uses this as a starting gun. He starts thrusting hard and fast and Neji gets sent into ecstasy as Kiba hits his prostate instantly.

"KIBA!" he cries.

"Neji..." Kiba moans as his thrust become more rhythmic though they are still fast and full of fierce passion. In between thrusts Kiba places rough kisses on Neji's back up to his head. He wraps an arm around the smooth chest and his hand he fists into long, brown hair.

"Aaah!" Neji groans when Kiba pulls his head back by his hair and licks the side of his face swiftly. Kiba swings his hips faster when he tastes the sweet sweat streaming down the pristine body underneath him. He then pushes his face into the feathery flowing hair and inhales deeply as Neji's moans pulse inside his ears.

His eyelids flutter and his heart beats quickly as the delicious smell from his mates hair invades his senses. He breathes it in again and gasps through his frenzied movements,

"You're hair is so perfect Neji... It's soft and light and smells so, SO good! How do you get it to smell that good? I can barely stand it anymore!"

Neji just cries out in ecstasy as a few rapturous tears fall out of his alabaster eyes. Kiba instantly reaches out his tongue and laps the salty pearls before they fall below his lovers nose. He then slows down just a little and twirls Neji's nipples in his fingers while saying in a teasing tone,

"You are so pretty, Neji. It's really not fair to anyone else. How could a mere girl even begin to compete with the beauty of your perfectly arched back and and long, irresistible hair. Your body was made to be fucked by a man, Neji..."

Neji screams as he cums again. His piercing yell is so loud nothing else can be heard in the area of the building. The dogs in the yard all stop and admire the sheer sexuality of their human companions. When Kiba pours his pure creme into Neji he lets out a howl of relief that matches the tone and length of Neji's scream exactly.

Their combined shouts can be heard as far down the road as Tsume and Hana are walking up. When they hear these howls over the sounds of their own dogs they exchange a raised eyebrow and Hana jokes,

"Maybe we won't need to set Kiba up with that Hyuuga kid. He seems pretty into this one."

Tsume just laughs as they walk into the house. They can hear loud panting and gasping upstairs but they ignore it and start making dinner. In about half an hour they hear someone walking down the stairs slowly, and loudly. They both look up, trying to act uninterested.

Kiba blushes when he looks up to see his mother and sister are home. He wonders how long they had been there. He then tilts his head when he notices the surprised expressions on their faces. They are staring just beyond his head and he turns to remember that is is carrying a sleeping Neji Hyuuga on his back. He just smirks and holds his head a little higher as he walks out the door saying,

"I'll be right back. Just have to take him home. He's _really _tired."

Hana and Tsume giggle for about an hour then finally Hana says with a twinkle in her eye,

"I can't wait for the next meeting!"

__________________________________________________

**Ok just so no one is confused... the next chapter isn't going to be the next meeting. We're going to do a cool time warp thing to go back in time to right after Kiba and Neji left the club. I'll review what happened after they left when I write so you aren't confused. ^_~**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review if you did!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Kiba and Neji had walked out the club a few moments ago but Naruto was still reeling. Who just up and decides to be gay!?

Kiba, that's who.

_Damn..._ he thinks, _this meeting is turning out to be more trouble than it's worth..._

The girls below him are bickering over something silly. Naruto glances at Konohamaru, who he had forgotten about for a little while. The boy disguised as a woman still looks nervous and is as near to Moegi as he can get. The orange haired girl turns to him and smirks. He looks terrified and Naruto frowns in confusion.

Suddenly, Sakura whistles loudly and yells, "Girls! Girls!"

"And Sai!" Karin adds.

Sakura nods as Sai smiles then she continues,

"We need to move on to Gaara! I'm sure everyone has places to be after this."

The crowd kind of mutters to themselves and shake their heads. Ino speaks up saying,

"We shinobi haven't had a lot of missions lately. The village is prospering and no one seems to needs us as much anymore. All the small missions can be completed by Genin, and us Jonin and Chunin don't have a lot to do. It's been very... peaceful. I don't really know why though..."

"It's the boss!" a voice shouts suddenly.

All the girls and the guys above them turn to stare at Konohamaru who, after realizing his attention getting exclamation, squeaks and tries to hide behind Moegi. She is just laughing at him from behind her hand. Sakura puts on a kind face and says,

"What's your name? I feel like i've seen you before but I can't quite place your face... What were you saying about 'the boss'?

Konohamaru's eyes widen as he stutters,

"I- I- I'm a m- my name is- ah-"

"This is Kona." Moegi says swiftly. Sakura nods as she eyes them both suspiciously and asks, "What were you saying before? Something about _the boss?_"

Konohamaru quivers and Naruto laughs, _He's totally busted! Hope they don't hurt him too bad!_

"N- Naruto..." Konohamaru mutters nervously. "He- he's the reason the village is d- doing so good. That's all I w- was gonna say..."

Naruto's eyes soften and he regrets laughing at his young disciple before. Now he's beginning to worry about what'll happen if he gets caught. He'd been on the wrong end of Sakura's fists plenty of times before. He knew how painful it could be.

Sakura's gaze also softens for a moment before it hardens again and she smiles menacingly.

"You seem to know an awful lot about Naruto, don't ya, _Kona?_"

She stares down a terrified Konohamaru for a few moments before he falls to the ground, covering his face and yelling,

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

"AHA!" she announces, pointing to a whimpering Konohamaru in triumph. "I knew it! You aren't _Kona, _you're Konohamaru! What the hell are you doing here you little spy!?"

The terrified boy releases the henge to find about 20 girls all glaring down at him. Next ti him, Moegi is laughing her head off. He turns to her and begs,

"Moegi-chan please help! They're gonna kill me!"

Moegi tries to explain through her laughter,

"Stop, stop! Don't, ha ha, hurt him. This is my fault really, ha ha ha..."

All the girls just stare at her, dumbfounded until she stops laughing completely and begins,

"Yesterday we were on a mission and while we were walking back this creepy pervert whistled at me and tried hitting on me until finally I shoved him into a tree. Konohamaru here just laughed at me while I complained about that guy, and men in general. He said I should have thought of it as a compliment. I told him he wouldn't last one day as a girl. He said, "is that a bet?" and decided he would try to go a whole day in his girl form. I was trying to make it as difficult as possible because so far he had been enjoying it. I thought it would be terrifying to bring him here and make him sit through a bunch of talk about hot guys. Plus I told him that if he even made one guy joke I would out him to all of you, and I knew you guys would kill him. So... really this was all my idea. He would never com here on his own, even as a spy."

Sakura and the rest of the girls give Konohamaru a searching look as the boy in question nods his head animatedly as if tying to prove that the story is real. After a minute Sakura sighs.

"Alright. I guess we can believe you now. That was a convincing story."

She then leans in close to Konohamaru and gives him a evil smile.

"So... you're never gonna make fun of girls again now are you?"

He just shakes his head quickly and jerkily. Sakura laughs then turns to Moegi.

"As interesting as it would be to have a straight guy here to make fun of... I'm pretty positive he'd just go blabbing everything to Naruto and the other guys. He's already heard a lot. You guys should leave for this meeting. Come to the next one without the extra baggage though!"

Moegi smiles and grabs a still trembling Konohamaru by the back of his shirt as she drags him out of the house. Sakura smiles then turns to the crowd again.

"Next: Gaara!"

"HA!" Naruto laughs. "Konohamaru got off way easy. If I were caught pretending to be a girl I would get beat to a pulp! Lucky he had Moegi with him."

Kakashi and Yamato laugh at him then Lee shushes him as they try to hear what Karin says next.

"Didn't Temari say she had a good pairing for Gaara?"

Temari stands up happily and walks to the front of the room.

"I have two, actually." she announces.

"Go ahead." Sakura says as she and Karin sit down n the floor near her. Temari smirks.

"First of all, you guys should know my brother. He's quiet. Thoughtful, intelligent, strong, brave, sweet... and for the most part, socially retarded. He had a very painful childhood, and he only stopped being completely anti-social over the past few years. You see, he met someone when he was about 13 who changed him for the better. That's the person I think he belongs with."

Naruto tenses, being at least smart enough to figure out that Temari was referring to him. He can feel when Gaara glances towards him but he doesn't look back. He also feels an angry sort of energy on his other side but ignore it when Sakura tries to interject a comment.

Temari holds out a hand to stop her and says firmly,

"Just hear me out! Gaara was practically evil before Naruto. After that he let himself open up to- to- LIFE! He talks now. He doesn't even like to kill now! He smiles now... and it isn't that crazy smile he used to get. It's a genuinely happy smile. I know it's because of Naruto!"

Now Naruto can't escape Gaara's stare. He turns his head and smiles back. Gaara smiles as well then says,

"What she says is true, Naruto. You were the reason i've changed so much. Without you I would still be..." his voice trails off and Naruto gets nervous, wondering how many confessions of love he can handle in one day. AND ALL FROM OTHER GUYS, NO LESS! Gaara looks up and smiles again.

"But... you aren't the one I love..."

Naruto breathes out a sigh of relief. Under it is a twinge of sadness. It really would have boosted his ego if someone as good looking as Gaara had liked him. Naruto had been feeling lonely and slightly depressed lately. He felt like, with all the work he had to do as Hokage, he would never have time to find someone who likes him. Also, he was beginning to wonder if anyone liked him. All girls ever seemed to do to him was hit him.

Naruto pushes back these thoughts and smiles. "Good. It'd be pretty weird if two kage's were like, together, like that. Know what I mean?"

Gaara smiles. "Yeah."

Sakura sighs. She tries to speak up again but Temari quiets her by saying,

"Wait, wait! I have more! They have a ton on common! Think about it! Both jinchuriki! Both had terrible childhoods! Both grew up to be leaders of their villages! Come on! And if you need more than that, what about this! Gaara _deserves _Naruto. Gaara decided to take the right path in life. He actually listened to Naruto when they fought instead of doing something douchy like run-"

"Stop it Temari!" Sakura says. "We both know it isn't about who deserves what! Or... _whom._ If that were the case then... yes. Gaara would deserve Naruto. But we both know it... it just isn't like that. I need everyone to trust me on this, ok! Naruto is... off-limits! For now. Just pretend he doesn't exists."

Naruto cringes when she says this. He doesn't like anyone thinking he doesn't exist. He had enough of that when he was younger. He looks down, not even trying to understand anything of what else Sakura said. It didn't make any sense to him. The only reason he could think of that would explain it, would be that Naruto wasn't even worth discussing in a _bishonen _fan club. It seemed to him that no one really liked him. He glances down at Sai. Even this boy, who was always teasing him and laughing with him said he didn't want him after Sakura had hinted at something Naruto didn't understand.

On another side of Gaara, Lee looks down feeling himself get depressed just as Naruto is. He really doesn't think anyone likes him. Girls always shoot him down, saying he's ugly. Sure, some of them, like Sakura, try to sugar coat it and say he's "just not their type," but Lee knows the truth. He isn't hot. Not like Naruto, not like Kakashi, and especially not like Gaara. Gaara was the prettiest guy Lee had ever seen. Rock Lee sniffs a bit as the annoying jealously that had burned faintly inside when him Temari had been so determined to pair Gaara and Naruto together, or when Gaara had said there was already someone he loved, ebbs away. He looks down at the now slightly peeved Temari, not noticing the depression coming off of Naruto in waves.

"Didn't you say you had another choice for Gaara?"

Temari suddenly comes out f her funk at not convincing anyone for Gaara and Naruto. She claps her hands together and smirks. She then gets a twinkle in her eye that makes all the girls sit a little closer to the edge of their seats.

"What do you guys think of... YAOICEST?"

Hinata blushes. Karin and Sakura exchange excited glances. Ino just yells, "Oooh!!!" And Gaara gulps.

"You don't mean..." Karin starts.

"Gaara and.. Kankuro?" Sakura finishes with wide eyes.

"YUP!" Temari yells, smiling widely.

Above her, Gaara makes a face and says, "Ugh... that is gross."

Temari's smirk widens. "Think about it! Cute little Gaara all hurt after getting in a fight... Big brother Kankuro comes in to treat his wounds and avenge him! It's brotherly love! It's great! I had this thought the other day when Gaara was being social, which is rare. We both knew how important it is to have Gaara be friendly with people, so now that he's so open, not like when we were little, it just makes us smile. Kankuro was smiling at Gaara like he had never seen him before. It was really... sweet. I could just imagine Kankuro ripping Gaara's hokage clothes off ad ravishing him on his desk!"

She starts drooling along with a few others. Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato all stare at Gaara who blushes lightly.

"I would never do that." he says, shaking his head.

"The way she said it..." Kakashi mutters, "Made it seem like it wasn't really an option for you..."

"Kankuro would _never _do that." Gaara scowls for a moment then looks a little nervous. "Would he?"

"Of course not!" Lee says reassuringly.

Suddenly Karin looks like she has thought of something she gasps.

"Wait! I mean, that's really nice to dream about, but would they ever really do that? Even with encouragement from us?"

Temari's face falls dramatically. "Oh yeah... damn. Well, I'm all out of ideas for my little bro. Anyone else?"

Ten-Ten raises her hand cheerfully and Sakura calls on her as she stands up and walks back to the front of the room.

"I've noticed that Gaara always enjoys hanging out with Lee whenever we have missions in Sand. Lee really likes Gaara, too."

A few girls boo her and Ino just shakes her head and says,

"That's a terrible pairing. I mean, nothing against Lee, he's sweet and all, but he didn't get luck in the looks department. Don't you think Gaara would want someone a little, I dunno, more in his league?"

Everyone above them and even a few girls in the audience glare at the blonde ditz. Sakura even hisses "pig" under breath. But, a few girl do nod there heads sadly in agreement. Above them, Rock Lee clenches his fists in frustration.

Gaara turns to him sadly and tries to place a hand on his shoulder but Lee just smacks it away. He stands up, glaring at the ground as he says,

"You don't have to explain it to me, ok! I get it! Who would want repulsive, weird-looking Bushy Brows!? I'm... going to train."

He rushes out of the room but not before a tear can be seen glistening down his distraught, flushed face.

"Lee!" Naruto calls out to him, completely understanding why the green clad boy would be upset. He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Sasuke nod his head towards the Kazekage.

Gaara stands and runs after Lee quickly, his face showing pure worry for the sweet taijutsu-using ninja.

Right after they leave the room below them breaks out in people yelling at Ino to shut her trap. Everyone starts talking about how great Rock Lee is. Ten-Ten is especially angry at Ino.

"I'm serious!" She yells. "Gaara and Lee really like each other! They have real chemistry, not like all the other people you paired Gaara with! Besides, of all the people in the world, don't you think Rock Lee deserves someone who loves him!?"

All the girls nod and they kick Ino out for good!

__________________________________________________

**Bwah ha ha ha haaa! Ino pig got kicked ~out~ HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! stupid bitch. LOL! sry Ino lovers!(yeah, like there are ANY Ino lovers) XD **

**anyways... Next chapter is all about Gaara trying to convince Lee that he isn't ugly! You guys believe me, right? Lee isn't ugly, he's just awkward and cute! S'why he's the uke. XD hee hee hee hee hee!**

**Please review cuz I love you!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gaara chases after Rock Lee but finds that the quick shinobi had already vanished. Luckily, before he left he had hinted at where he was going; the training grounds.

Gaara can hear Lee even before he sees him. He is screaming and grunting as he throws fierce punches and kicks at the surrounding trees. Each time he connects there is a deafening 'thud.' Gaara decides that instead of interrupting Lee, he will simply watch him for a while.

He sits in a tree and watches as Rock Lee grows angrier and tougher, his knuckles become red and his yells louder. At one point he misses his mark and falls on his face. When he looks up and wipes away a few stray tears Gaara hears him mutter,

"What was I thinking getting all excited? As if **Gaara **would ever like _me._"

Gaara scowls then jumps down and surprises Lee so much he falls backwards exclaiming,

"G- Gaara! W- what are you doing here!?"

Gaara seems sad as he asks,

"Is that really what you think of yourself?"

Lee look away sadly.

"It's true... I'm ugly and weird and awkward. My eyebrows are too big and my clothes just make me look worse. I'm not good for anything!"

Gaara bends down, almost leaning over Lee whose eyes jump open wide at this act. Gaara's green orbs seem to glow as he says,

"Not good for anything? Lee, you are the kindest, funniest, strongest person I know. I believe it's what's on the inside that counts."

Lee acts as if he will smile but then he stops himself to say,

"I'm still ugly..."

Now Gaara is getting angry.

"You are not ugly. Those girls don't know what they are talking about. You are unique. You have a style that's all your own. And, you think having big eyebrows is bad? Try having none."

Lee blushes and giggles reluctantly. This makes Gaara smile. He seems to lean in a bit and the tone of his voice shifts as he says,

"For what it's worth... you're really cute when you're blushing..."

He leans forward and captures the boys lips before he can protest. The kiss is small and light. When Gaara pulls away, Lee is smiling. Rock Lee then looks as if he remembers something, and frowns.

"You don't have to feel guilty and cheer me up... I know you don't really want _me_."

Ignoring the anger he feels at watching Lee put himself down, Gaara asks,

"Why would I feel guilty?"

Lee slides away from Gaara as he answers,

"They were talking about me and you when she- when they called me ugly..."

Gaara looks thoughtful for a moment then he asks randomly,

"How do you know?"

Lee is confused as he stutters,

"I was there... they were trying to find someone for you to be with-"

Gaara shakes his head.

"I mean; how do you know I don't want you?"

Lee still seems confused as he answers,

"Before... when you were talking to Naruto... you said you already had someone you loved."

Gaara's features soften. He smiles as he says in a sweet voice,

"I was talking about you."

Lee's face goes red and his eyes widen to an unimaginable size. Gaara just slides a hand along Lee's cheek as he continues,

"I've loved you for a long time."

Lee is extremely flustered as he asks,

"Why wouldn't you tell me!?"

Gaara looks away, his eyes showing pain and regret.

"For... a lot of reasons..."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara sighs. "Well I didn't even know how you would react to a confession from a guy. Plus, you have always been so in love with Sakura that I didn't think there was any point. And... I was afraid you would turn me down because... I caused you so much pain... back then."

Lee knows to what he is referring. When they had fought in the chunin exams Gaara had nearly killed Lee, crushing his leg and arm, causing him to almost have to stop being a ninja. It had taken Lee quite a while before he was back to full strength.

"That..." Lee mutters, "... that wasn't you! You've changed and you more than made up for it! You even saved my life when I fought Kimimaro."

Gaara grimaces and wonders what Lee would think if he knew that Gaara had gone to try and kill him when he had failed to in their first fight. He then smiles and replies,

"That's what I love about you, Lee. You are forgiving."

"It's true though! Things that happened in the past aren't important. You've really changed."

Gaara still looks away with a fond smile as he says,

"Do you know that you were the first one to touch me in years? Even if it was just a kick... it made me feel..."

Lee looks taken aback. "D- does that mean you've loved me since... then?"

Gaara shakes his head.

"I didn't know what love was back then. I was... a monster. That's another reason I never told you. I'm not sure if I even deserve you. I was destined to be unloved."

He points to the red tattoo meaning 'love'.

"You aren't unloved! Temari and Kankuro and your family and they love you! Everyone in your village loves you. And... I- I love you too..."

Gaara's eyes widen. He leans his forehead against Lee's.

"You... forgive me then? For hurting you? And hurting all those... other people?"

Lee's a;ready bright face burns as he replies,

"If- if you meant... what you said before..."

Gaara's face shows pure happiness as he says before gently touching their lips,

"I love you."

Each kiss is gentle, as if Gaara doesn't want to push anything, he simply wants to feel Rock Lee's presence. Lee, who had never kissed anyone before, can't stop blushing. He even whimpers when Gaara opens his mouth a tiny bit and he can feel wet breath. Gaara tilts up his chin and licks Lee's lip, making the man gasp and open his mouth in surprise. Gaara uses this to softly push his tongue into Lee's warm mouth.

Lee closes his eyes as Gaara quickly dominates his tongue by sliding his own against it. When Gaara pulls away Lee gasps for air and won't meet Gaara' eyes as he says,

"W- what are you doing? I'm older than you!"

"By one year." Gaara tells him smartly.

"Still!" Lee pouts. "Your treating me like a girl. Do you just go around putting your tongue in other people mouths all the time!?"

"Did you not like it?" Gaara asks flatly with a tilt of his head.

Lee's face burns then Gaara smirks.

"You know what i've always liked about this outfit?" he asks as he pulls lightly on the collar of the infamous green jumpsuit. Lee just gives him a nervous, questioning look.

"It doesn't hide _anything_."

He slides a hand down Lee's chest until he reaches the top of his pelvis. Lee balls his fists in the grass and bites his lip as Gaara brushes over his bulge.

"Aaaah!" He calls out.

Gaara teases him through his clothes and Lee wiggles underneath him. Gaara kisses his maroon cheeks then starts pulling down the fabric over Lee's neck so he can lick the skin under it. He sucks on the soft neck as Lee moans loudly.

"G- Gaara... wait... s- shouldn't we..."

Gaara ignores him and continues down. He nibbles Lee's collar as he slides the jumpsuit down over his chest. He licks one nipple and Lee shivers then Gaara stops for a moment. He quickly throws his own shirt on the ground next to them then slithers his tongue all down the lusty sinews of Lee's chest.

As he removes the lower part of the jumpsuit Gaara discovers something and he looks up and asks,

"You don't wear underwear?"

Lee blushes bright, bright red and closes his eyes in embarrassment as he shakes his head in response. Gaara smirks.

"Good."

He licks down until he wraps his mouth around Lee's quivering member. Lee wraps his arms around Gaara's head as the kazekage swallows him deeper and sucks. Lee's screams echo around the training grounds as Gaara continues to suck harder and longer.

Lee throws his head back as he cums in Gaara's mouth. Gaara spits then licks his lips to clean them as he pulls off the green outfit and tosses it on top of his previously discarded clothes. Lee doesn't even notice because he is panting so hard.

His eyes shoot open and he yelps when he feels one of Gaara's slender finders inside him.

"Aaaaah! No! Stop!"

"Lee..." Gaara whispers roughly as he flips him around and places him in his lap. He pushes the finger in deeper and adds another. Rock Lee squirms at the feeling but finds that he kind of likes it at the same time.

"Lee... I've wanted you for so long. I make excuses to come to Konoha all the time just so I can see you. I suggest your team for missions to Sand whenever I can. I really, really love you."

He places kisses along the back of Lee's neck as he thrusts two fingers inside his tight entrance. He curls them slightly and Lee screams as he tries to push the fingers in further.

Gaara removes the fingers and positions Lee over his member. He licks Lee's ear and twirls a nipple as he asks,

"Do you want me to put it in?"

Lee nods, gasping for air as he yells,

"YES! Gaara, it feels good!"

Gaara holds Lee's hips steady and gently lowers him onto his throbbing shaft. With each inch Lee would hold on to Gaara tighter. Finally he is in all the way and he stops to breath for a moment.

"Please Gaara... move..." Lee begs as he strains against Gaara's hold on his hips.

Gaara thrusts lightly. Lee yells. Thrust again, this time with more force. Lee is lifted up then falls back down. Another thrust. Another scream, this time of,

"Faster!"

Gaara leans over Lee's body as it bends over so he can get a better angle. His hands are still on Lee's waist as he starts thrusting as fast as he can. Lee moves backwards as he does this and their body smack together with fierce ardency. Lee is screaming and Gaara moans as they move steadily towards their climax's.

Gaara feels he is about to cum so he strokes Lee until the elder arches his back and screams up to the sky in euphoria. Gaara comes after him then collapses on top of a heavily panting Lee.

It takes Gaara a few minutes to realize he is actually breathing harder than Lee is. Lee is smiling up at him enthusiastically. Lee wraps his arms around Gaara and squeals,

"Lets do it again!"

Gaara's eyes widen then he just smiles lightly.

"I should have known you would have too much stamina..."

Lee blushes as Gaara leans down to captures his lips and thrust his hips at the same time...

__________________________________________________

5 hours later:

Lee and Gaara walk slowly into the center of Konoha. They decided after about their 7 round that they were hungry. The only place still open Ichiraku.

They sit down at the counter and Lee winces. Gaara looks upset and mutters,

"Sorry..."

Lee just grins back it him. "Don't worry about it."

They order their food and Gaara gets a small bottle of sake. Lee stares at it aghast.

"Your underaged!"

Gaara just smirks and replies, "I'm Kazekage. I get perks. Want some?"

Lee glances nervously at the small cup then shakes his head.

"I'm... not a nice drunk..."

Gaara almost laughs as he pictures this. Suddenly someone enters the shop and they turn around to see a depressed looking Ino. Gaara glares but Lee just turns away.

"Oh!" She says, surprised. "Hello Lee. Kazekage..."

"H- hey Ino." Lee mutters back.

Suddenly Ino looks like she feels bad. She places a hand on Lee's shoulder. Gaara seems to get angrier. She stares intently at Lee as she says,

"I'm sorry, Lee."

Lee feigns confusion as he replies,

"What for, Ino?"

She kind of giggles and waves her hand. "Oh nothing really. Just forget I said anything."

She sits down and orders herself a larger portion of sake. After only a few minutes she has pink flushing her cheeks and is talking a little too much. She leans into Lee and stares at him for a few minutes. Then she smiles clumsily.

"Y- you knooow you really are kinda cute, Rock Leee."

She closes her eyes like she will kiss him and he leans away nervously. Suddenly there is a sandy barrier between them. Ino's face crashes into it.

"Omf!" She says as she spits sand and makes a face at Gaara.

"Whah was that for!?"

Gaara is gritting his teeth as he replies,

"Lee has no taste for sluts."

Her eyes widen and Lee seems upset. He pulls Gaara's shirt and mutters,

"T- that's not necessary Gaara really. We should j- just leave."

Gaara is still sneering at Ino as he says,

"Fine. We'll leave... After this-"

He grabs Rock Lee around the waist and kisses him deeply. They walks away leaving Ino shocked and confused.

Gaara is still angry as they walk on into the quiet night. Lee places a hand on his arm gently and says,

"Gaara... you shouldn't have gotten so mad. She was drunk, she didn't know what she was doing. Besides, she apologized."

"She tried to kiss you." Gaara says flatly.

"But you stopped her." Lee says cheerfully.

Gaara starts to calm down. they walk in silence for a little while. Gaara glances down at Lee's hand. He smiles as he wraps a bit of sand around it. Lee looks down to watch the sand pulls his hand and Gaara's together. He blushes then holds onto the soft hand tighter. He leans his head against Gaara's shoulder then mutters,

"Hey Gaara..."

"Hm?" Gaara replies.

"When do you think Naruto and Sasuke are going to get it?"

Gaara smiles.

"Very soon, I think."

__________________________________________________

**So yeah... on the Sasuke and Naruto! (finally)**

**You know what's great? reviews are great. just sayin... **

**KeikoPanda102**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sakura sighs. They had finally reached the main reason she had asked Karin to help with the club. She knew Sasuke and Naruto should be together but it seemed like no matter what she tried to do, they were resisting each other. She needed assistance.

She looks up and point to Sasuke's name on the chalkboard.

"Any ideas?" her eyes glint, as if daring them to recommend anyone besides Naruto.

"How about _me_ and Sasuke-kun?" Karin squeals next to her.

Sakura hits the back of Karin's head, hard. Above them Sasuke rolls his eyes and goes,

"Tsk..."

Naruto glances at him, not in a very good mood. Today hadn't turned out like he'd wanted it to.

"What? Don't you like Karin? Isn't she your teammate?"

Sasuke inhales deeply but doesn't look at Naruto as he replies,

"Could you be more stupid?

A fierce anger embeds itself in Naruto's stomach but he bite his lip to stop from yelling at Sasuke. He was really getting fed up with it though. Sasuke always putting him down. Never acknowledging him. Not explaining anything to him.

Suddenly Naruto notices that the the tone of the room below him had just gotten tense. Sakura is staring at the floor with a very thoughtful expression. Everyone is waiting for her to begin, even Sai's expression seems cautious. She looks up, scowling.

"Sasuke... has been through a lot. His life has been an emotional roller coaster and he has never really been able to relax. When it comes to his love life... he has never gotten what he really wants."

Naruto finds that he has a hard time breathing. He doesn't know where Sakura could be going with what she is saying. Next to him, Sasuke seems to be waiting for something.

Sakura suddenly continues,

"I... I've been spending a lot of time with Sasuke recently..."

This one sentence hits Naruto like lightning. He grits his teeth and balls his fists as he says in a dead voice,

"I see."

He quickly walks out of the barrier just as Sasuke stands up, mutters, "dammit," and follows after him calling out his name. Kakashi and Yamato glance at each other just as Sakura says,

"...and the thing i've really noticed is; there is no one Sasuke loves more than Naruto."

Kakashi sighs.

"What a moron..."

Yamato nods. "If he would have just stayed one more second!"

"He isn't really known for being patient." Kakashi shrugs.

Below them everyone nods in agreement to Sakura's statement. Karin looks thoughtful then she says softly,

"You know... I was talking to Suigetsu once, and he said when they were in Waterfall country Sasuke had spent one whole hour just staring at that bridge."

Tsunade suddenly speaks up,

"I think Sasuke understand his feelings. The problem is Naruto."

Nearly everyone nods. Hinata then adds quietly,

"M- maybe they will work it out on their own?"

On the other side of Konoha, that's exactly what they are doing...

__________________________________________________

"Usuratonkachi! Wait up!"

Naruto growls over his shoulder,

"Don't call me that! Who the hell gave you the right to call me that!? I'm the god damned HOKAGE!"

Sasuke glares angrily. He cases after Naruto for some time. Naruto tries to confuse and outmaneuver him but with the help of his sharingan and natural speed Sasuke catches up with him. He pushes Naruto up against a wall and the blonde winces before screaming,

"What the hell do you want!?"

Sasuke is breathing a little bit hard as he says,

"We need to talk..."

This causes Naruto to become so angry he gets a surge of strength and pushes Sasuke off of him as he yells,

"NOW you want to talk?! Been long enough hasn't it, Sasuke!? You've been back a YEAR."

He is now the one panting heavily as Sasuke just stares at him with an unreadable expression on his face. This just makes Naruto angrier.

"Do you know where I was when you came back, Sasuke?"

Sasuke doesn't reply vocally but the look in his eyes says yes. Naruto pulls a hand through his hair and glares at nothing in particular.

"The day you came back... I was training out on the outskirts of Konoha. All of the sudden, fucking Kakashi and Yamato come out of no where and knock me out. When I woke up I was locked in this tiny-ass room. They kept me in there for like, 18 hours! I kept trying to bust out or get some answers but no one would tell me anything. It was really frustrating! Finally, the Old Hag comes in looking all tired and tells me I'm the new hokage."

Sasuke's eyes widen just a fraction at this. Naruto just grows angrier and angrier as he continues with his story,

"I'm still pissed and confused but Granny just smiles and says it's a really good thing. The elders had finally excepted me or something. I kinda feel something is fishy but... I was really happy too. I- I'd always wanted to be Hokage..."

Sasuke looks down. "I know."

Naruto averts his eyes and goes on,

"Well... yeah. I got all my stuff moved to the Hokage tower and did all this paperwork then finally at like, midnight, everyone sits me down at my new 'desk' to tell me something important. They all look really nervous but now I'm really too tired to even care about what they could say. Iruka looks me straight in the eyes and says,

"Sasuke is back."

Naruto stops for a moment and stares off into the sky. He then looks around as if he just then realized he was on top of his own sculpture in the hokage monument. After a minute Sasuke asks flatly,

"What then?"

Naruto shoots him a glare.

"I tried to go find you and kick your ass of course."

Sasuke's cheek twitches as if he is about to smile but when Naruto continues it disappears instantly,

"About four of them had to stop me. They told me... there would be plenty of time to see you, and that I had to get some sleep because there was a lot of hokage work to be done. I didn't listen to them at first but they promised over and over that I could see you any time after I was initiated and my ceremony was held."

He snorts suddenly. "They weren't lying. I did see you. I saw you at the ceremony with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. Sakura was crying but it seemed like she was doing it more over you than my ceremony. You just acted like... you didn't know why you were there. Then, after the ceremony I was going to go up to you and punch your stupid little face in for leaving this whole time and coming back so suddenly... but there were so many papers! They wouldn't let me get away until I had done them. There was someone watching me all the time! I got distracted and completely forgot about getting answers out of you. I started seeing you all the time too, just in normal places. You would be at Ichiraku's whenever I went. You showed up after a while to go on missions. We even hung out with everyone a few times."

He scowls again. "But... we never _talked _about it. We were never alone so we could _talk_ about it. So... why the fuck should we _talk_ now? And for that matter... why do you even give a damn?"

Sasuke snarls. "Don't you get why they did that, Dobe? They made you hokage that night so they could have an excuse to keep you away from me. They did the same to me. Lock me in a room for 12 hours, ask me questions without giving any answers, give me things to distract me from you. They knew it wouldn't be good if we met up when we were both so... emotional."

"You didn't answer the question Sasuke. Why do you give a damn about talking _now_?" Naruto seethes.

Sasuke looks down, glaring. "You want to know why I came back?"

Naruto just crosses his arms and gives Sasuke a searching look. Sasuke's expression relaxes and he looks calmly to the sky. Naruto is almost dazzled by the contented look on Sasuke face as the Uchiha breathes out,

"I'm in love with you, Naruto."

As he says his name, Sasuke tuns to look into Naruto's wide, sapphire eyes.

__________________________________________________

**Let's see how Naruto reacts to this confession...**

**Review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

With a small 'pop,' the shocked Naruto clone disappears with a puff of smoke.

It takes Sasuke a moment to comprehend what had just occurred. He curses swiftly then sits down on the rocks, staring gloomily off into the now darkened sky. He wanted to know Naruto's reaction, but somehow finds himself relieved at the fact that if Naruto was going to scorn him, it did not have to be tonight.

Back in Hokage tower, a sleeping Naruto wakes with jolt, memories from the clone he had sent out hours ago flood his mind. He had almost completely forgotten about the clone, he was so busy doing work. It had been pure whim that he had decided to send a clone instead of himself on the playful venture. He supposed his time as Hokage had made him more responsible. He had chosen to do work all day instead of go off and play with his friends and fellow shinobi.

When the last bit of the clone's day flashes through Naruto's mind he gasps and stands up from behind his desk. Once he is standing he realizes he does not know to where it is he wants to go.

He can't face Sasuke. He doesn't know how to react to what his best-friend just said. It was, to Naruto, mind shattering. Suddenly, all of Sakura and Sai's hints from the club meeting begin to make sense.

_Apparently, _He thinks light-headedly, _Everyone already knew how Sasuke felt- Except me._

He sits down and rubs his tired eyes. Along with the memories, the clones exhaustion had flowed into the real Naruto as well. That, combined with doing paperwork all day, had left Naruto beyond tired. He was feeling as if his brain was too sleepy to even begin thinking about Sasuke's words.

Yet, he couldn't seem to get them out of his head.

_"I'm in love with you, Naruto."_

Sasuke had said it so calmly, as if it were nothing at all. As if he had thought about it for a long time, years maybe. Naruto glances to a photo on his desk. It is the picture of the original Team Seven; him, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke. He cannot deny he had never thought about it.

Whenever his mind started drifting off, and he started thinking that maybe the reason he was so determined to find and bring Sasuke back was because he cared for him _more than a brother should._ He immersed himself in work or in woo-ing Sakura so as to distract himself from these thoughts. It had worked. The thoughts went away for a time, only to reappear whenever Sasuke was brought up, which was often.

_"I'm in love with you, Naruto."_

Naruto stands up, determined to go face Sasuke once and for all. He nearly collapses. He felt like he had never been so tired in his life. He decides he will, instead, sleep on it. He and Sasuke have infinite time to sort out these things.

After all, Sasuke made him wait 6 years. One night wouldn't kill the Teme.

__________________________________________________

"Naruto!" A voice growls close to Naruto's ear. "Naruto wake up!"

Naruto sits up blearily to find Sakura glaring at him. Her glare softens as Naruto wipes away a little bit of drool from his chin. Sakura smiles a bit as she says,

"What have I told you about sleeping at you're desk? Its bad for you and it makes you grumpy. Just ask Tsunade-shisho, she was always in a bad mood."

Naruto stands and stretches then smiling, replies,

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I had a long day yesterday. I just passed out."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "You always say that. "I had a long day. I had too much work." Blah, blah, blah. You're so lazy Naruto!"

Naruto laughs a little. "Not like I'm the first lazy Hokage. Granny was way worse then me."

Sakura sighs and secretly agrees with him. She watches as Naruto glances around nervously then asks,

"S- Sakura... have you seen Sasuke this morning?"

Sakura scowls slightly and tilts her head to the side answering,

"No... Why?"

Naruto relaxes.

"It's nothing."

Suddenly there is a loud, "Hn..." from the doorway.

Naruto jumps and Sakura gives him a weird look as they both turn to see Sasuke giving Naruto a piercing stare, one eyebrow arched gracefully. After an increasingly awkward silence Sakura tries to break it by asking,

"Sasuke, what are you doing here so early?"

Sasuke strides into the room with his hands in his pockets. His eyes briefly glance over Sakura but then they lock onto Naruto. Black Uchiha orbs follow Naruto as he shuffles around the room. He is trying to avoid Sasuke's gaze just as hard as Sasuke is trying to keep his. This is not missed by Sakura who's eyes widen and she nearly gasps.

"Ah... I've got to go... um... Talk to Sai about something! See you guys later!"

She is about to rush out of the room but stops, wanting to help them both even more. She turns around before leaving the room and says cheerfully,

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama said you can have the rest of the day off, if you want. You haven't had a break since you became Hokage!"

When the room is empty of her presence Naruto gulps. Sasuke walks towards the window and finally shifts his gaze away from Naruto as he speaks,

"Not a clone this time, right?"

"I-I," Naruto stutters, "I forgot I was a clone! You surprised me!"

"You didn't come back." Sasuke states as he continues to stare out the window.

"I didn't know what to do." Naruto admits guiltily. He expects Sasuke to tell him exactly what to do and then maybe get angry but Sasuke just turns to look at him and says,

"Want to go get some ramen? My treat."

Naruto is taken aback for a moment. Sasuke is asking him if he wants to go get ramen? And he's going to pay!? Naruto's brain thinks it must be a trick, but his stomach on the other hand...

"Really! Yeah!" Naruto then looks shy for a moment and says, "Well... I mean, i've got a lot of work to do... I don't know if Sakura would want me to go out when I'm so busy..."

"Didn't you hear her just now? She said you're off today. Come on, Dobe."

Naruto manages to frown and smile at the same time then he throws off his Hokage hat and cloak. He and Sasuke walk to Ichiraku while Naruto talks about the hardships of being Hokage.

When they get to Ichiraku Naruto nearly jumps over the counter to hug Teuchi screaming,

"I haven't seen you guys in so long! I've been so busy I haven't had any time! Do you have idea how much I've missed your ramen??"

Teuchi just laughs. "And we missed our favorite customer of course!"

"Good to see you Lord Hokage." Ayame smiles at him.

Naruto blushes slightly and rubs the back of his head. "Y- you don't have to call me that..."

Sasuke chuckles as they sit down and Naruto instantly digs into the bowl that was placed in front of him. Sasuke simply orders some tea and when Naruto asks why he replies,

"Because only a dobe like you could eat that stuff this early in the morning."

"Shut up Teme! I could eat ramen all the time if I wanted to."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. "I know."

Once Naruto has eaten 4 bowls and is on his 5th Sasuke folds his hands on the counter and says softly,

"We didn't really finish talking yesterday..."

Naruto swallows with much more effort than necessary. He doesn't look up from his bowl as the scowl on his face deepens. He picks at the broth with his chopsticks as he mutters quietly,

"How long have you known?"

Sasuke doesn't have to ask to what Naruto is referring. He just sighs and answers,

"I... had thought about it for a while. But the moment I knew was when I defeated you at The Valley of the End."

Naruto winces as though physically hurt by this memory. Sasuke hesitates for a moment then goes on,

"I couldn't kill you. Not because you were my best friend, but because you were something more. You won't remember it... but I kissed you. You were unconscious. I... I just wanted something to remember you by. Then I left, without turning back."

Naruto faces the opposite direction, his anger nearly getting the better of him. He wanted to punch Sasuke for every tear the stupid Teme had made him cry. He wanted Sasuke to cry. But at the same time, he didn't. Naruto was really happy to hear everything Sasuke was saying. He couldn't believe Sasuke had really been in love with him the whole time. He thinks back to that day, the day when he first lost to Sasuke. He remembers cold rain pouring down on his face. Then, for a moment it was gone, and he felt something soft and warm on his lips, then they too, were gone, replaced once again by cold rain.

He subconsciously reaches up to brush his lips then he realizes that Sasuke is still watching him. He blushes then he sighs, deciding he will answer the truth.

"Valley of the End, huh? It took me way longer to figure it out..."

Sasuke's mouth goes dry. He looses his cool for a moment then he shakes himself to reply,

"That's why you're the Dobe. When?"

Naruto is shaking a little as he says in a voice just above a whisper,

"T- the time we found you. At Orochimaru's hideout. That was when it hurt the most... I think I knew then... I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

There is silence between them for a moment then Sasuke murmurs,

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto feels as though he is about to cry, he jumps from his seat and flies out of Ichiraku. Instead of following after him, Sasuke orders another tea and sighs as he drinks it slowly.

On top of a building opposite Ichiraku a girl with long red hair adjusts her glasses when she sees Naruto bolt out of the restaurant. She frowns when Sasuke doesn't follow him then speaks into a small microphone near her mouth,

"Are you there, Agent Forehead?"

She hears a loud growl through the earpiece,

"Who came up with that code-name, was it Ino? That pig!"

"She probably just wanted revenge for you naming her The Pig."

"Yeah but why do you have to use it too?" Sakura asks through the earpiece.

Karin scowls, "Maybe because you decided my name was The Rapist. I don't rape, I seduce!"

"That's not what Suigetsu told me." Sakura laughs.

"Suigetsu is a dirty liar! Wait! This isn't important. I have news on the SasuNaru front."

"Good news?" Sakura asks tentatively.

Karin sighs. "I don't think so. They were at Ichiraku then suddenly Naruto bolted out and left Sasuke behind. Naruto looked upset."

"Damn! They seemed like they were getting somewhere this morning!"

"What should we do?" Karin asks as she sees Sasuke stand up from his seat and walk the opposite direction that Naruto went. Sakura takes a moment to reply.

"OK! That's it! I'm done waiting for them to figure it out on their own! Let's put the plan into action, Rapist! Get the others informed as well!"

"Roger! Wait, I'm not a-" She gets cut off when Sakura turns off her radio on her end.

__________________________________________________

"He didn't come after me..." Naruto mumbles to himself as he wipes his eyes. "H- he was probably just making fun of me the whole time. I can't believe I told him all that stuff! I'm a fucking idiot!"

Suddenly Naruto gets knocked out and dragged unceremoniously to a dark room. When he comes to his vision is blurry and he doesn't know where he is.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice calls out from somewhere nearby.

"Y- yeah." He answers. Though he is thinking, _dammit! Of all the people to get stuck with I get the Teme!_

"They got you too, huh?" Sasuke asks with a sigh.

"Who?" Naruto wonders out loud.

"The fangirls." Sasuke barely has time to answer before they hear a voice coming from what seems like the walls.

"Good afternoon boys..."

"_Why are you being so polite? Just get to it!"_ A voice seems to nag from the back round. The main voice replies loudly,

"Shut up, Rapist! I'm getting to it!"

Suddenly Sasuke speaks up,

"Sakura, what is the meaning of this? I said I needed help with Naruto but I never thought you would go this far."

The voice on the other end seems nervous as Sakura replies,

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, it had to be done. You two weren't getting anywhere on your own."

Sasuke scowls in the darkness.

"I was trying to give him space. I know he's angry with me, and I deserve it, so I was going to take it slowly."

Naruto hears this and his heart seems to ache. He is about to say something but Sakura continues,

"You two aren't getting any younger! You don't have time to take your time! The longer you guys wait, the farther apart you may grow!"

"No!" Naruto shouts. "I won't let that happen! You really think that after everything this douche-bag put me through that I'm just gonna let him get away without paying me back?!"

There is silence and Naruto blushes deeply in the darkness. Finally Sakura says loudly,

"We'll see."

Then the announcing machine clicks off and Naruto and Sasuke are left in a silent darkness.

"You will let me make it up to you then?" Sasuke mutters.

"How?" Naruto asks just as quietly.

He doesn't hear anything then suddenly he feels a hand turn his head and warm lips collide with is. He forgets that he isn't tied up, he can't move. Sasuke moves his lips and Naruto seems to melt into them. Naruto begins filling up with a sort of fervid passion he didn't even know he had. When Sasuke pulls away they are both out of breath and Sasuke pants softly,

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that..."

"Shut up and kiss me, Teme!" Naruto growls as he leans forward to lock his mouth over Sasuke's slightly parted lips. Sasuke instantly wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and holds his head possessively. Naruto entwines both of his hands in Sasuke's dark locks. Soon they are on the floor of the dark room. They break apart and Naruto pants,

"W- what if Sakura is watching?"

"It's too dark in here to see anything." Sasuke replies as he slides a hand beneath Naruto's shirt.

"Bu- huuuuhhhnnn!" Naruto moans when Sasuke's flicks one of his nipples playfully.

Naruto leans forward to capture Sasuke's lips again. The Uchiha pulls Naruto's shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Then, before he touches Naruto again he asks,

"I have to be sure, Naruto, are we going to go all the way right now?"

Naruto shivers from the dark tone of Sasuke's voice. He takes a moment to reply.

"I... I love you, Sasuke. We've already been waiting so long I... I don't think I can wait any longer! Let's do it right now!"

Without hesitation Sasuke shows that he agrees with Naruto by pushing the blond down onto the floor and mashing their lips together. He slides his tongue into his uke's warm mouth, earning an elicit groan. With one hand cupping Naruto's cheek so the whisker marks feel rough against his hand, he lets his other hand makes its way down towards Naruto's pants.

He palms Naruto through his pants then reaches inside and strokes the aching member. Naruto convulses in his arms.

"S- Sasuke!"

"Naruto I love you so, so much. I will never leave you again- I can't! You own me. All of me. Forever."

Naruto can barely hear Sasuke's sweet words as the Uchiha makes his entire body shiver with just his hand. Sasuke tickles the tip and feels his fingers moisten from his lovers precum. He takes his hand away then, before Naruto can protest the blondes pants are five feet away on the floor of the dark room. Sasuke's takes the still wet fingers and licks them just enough to have them be sufficiently lubricated. He lifts Naruto's legs up and spreads him while placing one finger at the hokage's entrance. Naruto flinches when he feels this and stutters,

"Um... S- Sasuke w-what are you doing?"

Naruto swears on his life he sees a flash of red in the darkness as Sasuke answers in his most seductive voice,

"You are my uke, Naruto."

As he says this he pushes one finger inside the ring of muscle. Naruto tenses and his breathing gets heavier as Sasuke pushes the small finger in deeper and moves it around. He then adds another finger and curls them. Naruto almost protests when the second finger is added but then he feels a sudden and immense surge of pleasure and he howls. Sasuke smirks and says over Naruto's rasping voice,

"I really wish I could see your face right now, Naruto. Then again, we wouldn't want Sakura and Karin seeing you too. I'll just have to settle for touching you."

Sasuke then begins roaming Naruto's quivering body with one hand as he removes the fingers. He strokes Naruto's length playfully a few more times then grasps his strong hips desirously and places his own member at the pulsing hole. Naruto feels his entire body ache from the realization of what was happening.

How many times had he dreamt of this? Sasuke, _his Sasuke,_ was finally doing everything right. No more running, no more chasing, no more lies! They were in love with each other and finally they could scream it to the world like they always wanted to!

As Sasuke pushes forward Naruto covers his mouth with his hands to stop from calling out. Sasuke seems to notice and he halts his entrance to grab Naruto's hands and place them on the blonde's thighs so his legs were being held apart. Naruto gulps as Sasuke plunges farther in until he is fully sheathed. Sasuke holds himself up by placing one hand on either side of Naruto's toned waist. He nudges his hips and Naruto whimpers, but not from pain. Sasuke takes this as a message for him to move again. He thrusts his hips and sends shivers down Naruto's spine. Sasuke thrusts again and Naruto feels his finger dig into his own skin.

Sasuke begins panting heavily as Naruto's body takes him in deeper and each of Naruto's subtle movements make his pleasure intensify. As Naruto's bliss increases so does Sasuke's as their bodies move with each other's. Soon Sasuke is going as deep and fast as he can into Naruto and pulling the blonde closer to make it easier. Naruto's pure smell invades his senses and he begins kissing every part of his Dobe he can find. Naruto was screaming Sasuke's names with every half thrust until Sasuke captures his lips and their tongues start to dance. Sasuke feels something wet down Naruto's whiskered cheek and he slows down to ask,

"Naruto... why are you crying?"

Naruto just smiles and holds tight to Sasuke as he says,

"I don't usually get to cry when I'm happy. I just can't stop, Sasuke."

Sasuke kisses Naruto's forehead then licks the tears away from his bright blue eyes.

"I'll never make you cry because you're sad again. I swear."

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as his seme began thrusting with renewed fervor. Naruto could feel ho close he was but he didn't want it to end. Sasuke seemed determined to push him as far over the edge as it was possible to go. He began stroking Naruto's raging hard-on until Naruto was nearly foaming from the mouth. Sasuke groaned as Naruto's silken skin rubbed against his.

"Naruto... let's cum... together..."

When Naruto hears these words he instantly releases all his emotion in a soul piercing scream and shoots his seed over his chest. Sasuke follows him instantly with an equally loving moan of passion.

When Sasuke pours everything he has into Naruto he makes sure to pull out and hold onto the trembling hokage with everything he has. Sasuke's breathing slows a little but Naruto's in his arms doesn't slow at all. He is still panting and quivering with everything he has. Naruto's hold on Sasuke would be crushing if not for Naruto being weak from too much excitement. Sasuke begins to get nervous when Naruto still doesn't calm down and he hears him sobbing into his chest.

"Naruto! Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto can't stop the tears. He never thought, in his happiest wishes, that Sasuke would treat him so kindly, so lovingly. He never thought Sasuke would love him as much as he loved Sasuke. He never dreamed or imagined he could ever feel so good. He didn't even know if he deserved it.

But he could not bring himself to tell Sasuke this. He just snuggles closer to the warm body and tries to stifle his sobs. Finally Sasuke just smiles as if he understands completely and begins stroking his hand through Naruto's soft blonde hair.

In another room very near this dark one there are two girls laying on the floor. Sakura and Karin seem to have passed out due to blood loss. A soundtrack recorder plays repeatedly in the back round,

_"S- Sasukeeee!"_

A little spray of blood seeps out of one of the girls noses and their smiles twitch creepily. Their mission is complete.

__________________________________________________

**Just one more chapter I think! XD hope you like the hotness in this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please review!**

**KeikoPanda102**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sakura and Karin exchange giddy smiles as the last of their meeting settles into her seat. The blinds are drawn and the room is filled with semi-darkness. The only light comes from a small lamp until Sakura turns on the bright fluorescents in the room. A few girls blink from the sudden light and Karin clears her throat.

"Ehem. I'm glad everyone got the message about this meeting. We know it was very last minute."

"Yeah, what gives? We just had the first meeting the other day, who would we need another one so soon?"

Sakura can barely keep the smile off her face as she speaks,

"Me and my associate have reason to believe that our last meeting was overheard by sexy peeping toms."

"How do you know?" Hinata gasps.

Hana and Tsume stand up and Hana nearly bursts as she yells,

"That night me and mom were coming home from the meeting and we heard a lot of screaming and howling coming from the house-"

"Excuse me, what? Howling?" Ten-Ten asks.

"Well of course. Dogs howl when they're in heat. Actually we were expecting that; our dogs were all mating. It was the screaming that tipped us off." Tsume explains. Hana picks up where she left off,

"We thought Kiba was just playing with some girl you know. Then he walked downstairs carrying that Neji Hyuuga in his arms. Neji was beyond passed out too. Kiba barely blushed as he told us how _tired_ Neji was. He took Neji home and he's been dreamy ever since."

Hinata's face is redder than everyone else's combined when she thinks about her cousin. The other girls begin whispering to themselves and Karin smirks.

"Just like we planned, right? Now, why would they suddenly decide to fall in love or have sex or whatever? I mean, WE WERE JUST TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"It could be a coincidence." Tsunade says flatly.

Sakura smirks.

"True. But that isn't the only reason we think we were spied upon. Ino, come in here please."

Ino walks in looking cheerful. "Thanks for letting me come back guys!"

"Yeah sure, just tell us your story." Sakura waves a hand lazily at her.

Ino looks thoughtful for a moment then she starts off slow,

"Well... I was pretty drunk but I'm totally sure that's what I saw!"

"What did you see?" Karin asks impatiently.

"I went to Ichiraku and Gaara and Lee were there. I was already a little wasted but then I had a few more drinks and I started hitting on Lee. I felt bad for calling him ugly before. I think I leaned into kiss him and a wall of sand blocked me! At first I was pissed at Gaara you know, but then he looked more pissed at me. I was kinda scared and then he did the most surprising thing! He kissed Lee! Right on the lips!"

"No way!" Temari yells. "My little bro would never do something like that! He doesn't have the balls!"

"I swear he did! Then he dragged Lee away. I think I might have passed out after that..." Ino mutters.

Karin smirks and exchanges another glance with Sakura.

"See! Two couples that we paired! Coincidence? I THINK NOT!"

"So what do we do?" Kurenai asks.

"I don't actually think it's that big of a problem." Sakura says smugly. "Mostly because of the third pairing that resulted because of our last meeting. Karin and I got front row seats to this one and we brought back a little something for all of you..."

All the girls stare at her curiously and Sakura almost can't contain her smile. As she holds up the tape she feels a nosebleed coming on. She hands the tape to Karin who places it in a player and they wait a few seconds before Naruto's first euphoric cry comes out of the player.

"EEEEKKK!" Hinata faints.

"OH MY GOD!" Temari and Ten-Ten scream that same time.

All the other girls are just left to nearly break the closest mirrors with their calls of,

"SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

In the next moment the tape player is smoking with a kunai sticking out of it's broken ashes. Naruto's last scream is stuck on repeat until a very red-faced blonde goes and kicks it. Sasuke is standing cooly in the corner of the room as Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, and Yamato just down from their barrier. Naruto seems to be struggling between screaming and dying of embarrassment as he seethes at Sakura,

"Sakura-chaaaan! How could you do this to me? You can't just- just record people having sex without their permission! And you especially can't go around letting other people hear the recording! I swear I'm gonna make a law about this kind of thing!"

"Now, now, Naruto. Don't go overboard." Sasuke smirks as he wraps an arms around Naruto's waist.

Hinata, who was just regaining consciousness from her previous black out just faints again when she sees this small action. It does not escape the notice of any of the other girls either. Naruto blushes but doesn't push Sasuke off or move away.

Out of the shadow's Sai walks over to the broken player and plucks at it with a depressed smile on his face.

"Damn..." He mutters. "I was really looking forward to hearing Naruto get fucked."

Sasuke's glare is put to shame when Yamato goes over to Sai and pounds him on the head with his fist. Sai's eyes go wide as Yamato growls flatly,

"You need to stop being so vulgar, Sai. It's not becoming for a young man."

It takes Sai a moment for him to register what Yamato said and when he does he smiles widely and says,

"I'm sorry Yamato-sensei. I didn't know that. I'll be sure to work harder now."

Yamato nods but he won't look Sai in the eyes. Sai settles beside Yamato for the rest of the day and it seemed like whenever anyone looked at the two of them Sai was smiling and Yamato was unusually cheerful.

Temari walks towards Gaara and Lee with tears in her eyes.

"Is it true? Do you really love Lee, Gaara?"

Gaara nods, scowling.

"Lee and no one else. Especially Kankuro. Temari what were you thinking?!"

Temari cackles then jumps on Gaara and hugs him tightly. She hugs Lee next and whispers,

"I was always rooting for you, kid. Don't let my brother go into the dark place again."

Lee nods, smiling.

On the other side of the room Kiba rubs the back of his head as he gets stared down by Hinata and Shino who appeared out of nowhere.

"It's ok that I took your cousin, right Hinata?"

"I- If you're both happy." She smiles.

"It's about time you settled down. Hinata and I were getting really tired of all your flings whenever we were on missions." Shino says flatly.

Kiba laughs nervously as Neji's eyes narrow and he pulls a surprised Hinata to the side muttering,

"You're going to help me keep an eye on him, right?"

"S-sure Ne- Neji!" Hinata squeaks. Neji, Kiba and Shino smile back at her.

In the center of the room Naruto and Sasuke are giving Sakura and Karin the longest talking-to in history. Sakura looked nervous but Karin was just rolling her eyes.

"Pay attention, Karin, I'm not going to go so easy on you if you try this again." Sasuke warns.

"Yeah!" Naruto yells. "Sakura I can't believe you would do this! Please tell me there aren't any copies of that tape."

Sakura shakes her head hen looks up and smiles. She has the beginnings to tears in her eyes as she mutters,

"I'm so happy for you two, really!"

Naruto begins freaking out. He was never good at dealing with girls crying.

"Sakura-chan don't cry!!! I'm sorry, you can keep the tape! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

She rubs her eyes as Karin puts a hand around her shoulders. Sakura sniffs a bit as she murmurs,

"Naruto seriously, stop being so nice all the time! I'm fine! It's just- Everyone is getting together an falling in love and I- I don't have anyone. There's no one left."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. _Girls are so over-dramatic._ About half a second later Kakashi calls from across the room,

"Sakura... um... could you come here for a uh... second?"

Sakura wipes her tears away completely and walks towards Kakashi who puts on a sweet face and says cheerfully,

"You know, Jiraiya wrote a book once about a student teacher relationship..."

Sakura grows red in the face and screams,

"Pervert!" before starting to storm away.

Kakashi reaches out and grabs her arm, pulling her to his chest.

"It was a really good book." he says, smirking.

As Naruto smiles Sasuke pulls the blonde hokage into his arms. He kisses him passionately then mutters,

"You're the cutest Bishie i've ever seen, dobe."

Naruto blushed...

And the village of Konoha is completely peaceful and full of love until the end of time!!!

**The End!**

* * *

**Haha, cheesy ending. Oh well. Hope you liked this! XD**

**KeikoPanda102!**


End file.
